


The Heart of a Wraith

by LadyWillow13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Overwatch Romance, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: R, Romance, reader - Freeform, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWillow13/pseuds/LadyWillow13
Summary: Title: The Heart of a WraithGame: OverwatchPairing: Reaper and ReaderGenre: RomanceYou are a former Blackwatch agent who was the sniper/scout of the Blackwatch team. You and Gabriel Reyes were in love before his death and the downfall of Overwatch and Blackwatch. Reaper has infiltrated the old Overwatch base in the search of a single name, yours, to find you again. Will you find love again in his arms, or will the eight years of your heartbreak make you lose each other once again?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Heart of a Wraith  
Game/Movie/Book: Overwatch  
Pairing: Reaper x Reader  
Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Overwatch team, or the Overwatch game. I just wanted to write a Reaper/Reader pairing. My thoughts are my own, and the character of the Reader is my only creation. 

Prologue  
Gibralter Base. 

“Security protocols failing! Winston, Reaper is extracting the Overwatch agent’s database!” 

Reaper could hear the artificial intelligence known as Athena plead through the speakers that were everywhere in former Overwatch base, Gibralter. Athena’s voice cracked, growing heavy as the virus he had administrated began to wreck her defenses. He knew it was only a matter of time before Winston would break through the electric restrains the Talon agents’ team had administrated, wrecking the monkey’s body with pure energy in an effort to subdue him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before one of those idiots jeopardized the mission. 

He watched the screen as the virus began to take hold, allowing him to see the information begin to be extracted. Names. Faces. Locations. Overwatch agents, as well as Blackwatch agents, began to appear. People who were once friends. Allies. 

They were all there.

But there was one he was looking for. One that he needed to find… One he had been searching for eight years… 

“Extraction… at…”

As Athena’s voice struggled to talk, one of the Talons agents flew through the window that overlooked Winston’s makeshift lab below. Glass shattered, falling to the ground in a shimmering shower as Reaper glanced over at the sickening thud the man made when his body connected with the wall. 

“Thirty-Seven… Percent.”

Damn Monkey, Reaper thought as he took a deep breath before he tilted his head to the side and cracked his neck.

He turned, and his lower body seemed to dissolve in as he glided away from the panel. The face of the person he was searching for flashed for a moment, (your color eyes) looking at the camera with a soft smile filled the screen, before switching to an older man.

Reaper’s feet made a heavy thud as he seemed to slam down in front of Winston who was roaring at the last Talon agent he defeated before the gorilla turned to look at him. A cloud of inky smoke that was as black as his soul swirled around him as the wraith pointed his twin shotguns at Winston. He chuckled as the rage filled Winston charged at him. 

Gunfire and roars filled the air as Reaper continued to fire at his former comrade. He knew how smart Winston was, and also knew, that if given the chance, the monkey would gain the upper hand. The continued barrage of bullets seemed to catch Winston off-guard, tearing through his defenses, causing him to concentrate in defending himself rather than attacking his enemy. 

Winston roared in pain as the bullets finally broke through the slight barrier that his suit had given him, knocking his legs out from under him. As his body landed on the ground with a hard thud, he could feel his genetically enhanced rage fade before he struggled to raise to his feet.

He didn’t see Reaper raise one of this shotguns above his head and fire, shooting the object directly on top of Winston’s body.

Reaper chuckled as the space capsule came falling down. He looked at one of the Talon agents as they slowly walked toward him. 

“Get back to the ship. I’ll take care of him.”

The Talon agent nodded as the others helped their fellows to their feet, leaving Reaper and Winston alone to the sounds of alarms roaring. 

Reaper looked down toward Winston as the gorilla started to gain consciousness. No one… Not even Winston would stop him from finding her. 

No one. 

“Winston!”

Athena’s voice pleaded with the scientist to get up as Reaper tossed away his weapons. He growled as he walked close to watch Winston’s eyes blink into focus. 

“Winston! He’s going to have ALL agent’s locations!”

Winston groaned as he looked up to see Reaper reaching under his dark hooded coat to pull out his second pair of weapons. 

“I’ll be sure to give them your regards… Monkey.” Reaper taunted as he pointed his shotguns at Winston’s head. 

But before he could fire, Winston retorted. 

“I’m not a monkey,” He growled as he pushed the shield he had been working on earlier toward Reaper. “I’m a scientist!” And covered his head.

Reaper watched the shield slide and stop next to him. He started to chuckle as the shield activated and soon flashed the word Fail before exploding. Reaper growled in pain as the explosion knocked him backwards, his eyes blinded by the bright light as he his back connected with a metal table before he fell to his knees. His growl turned fierce as he got quickly to his feet as Winston rolled to his own weapon and fired. 

Pure, white hot energy hit Reaper square in the chest, paralyzing his limps as he groaned in anger and frustration. And with a shout of anger, the energy caused his body to dissolve, and his weapons to fall to the ground in a loud clatter. 

Winston thumped his chest in self congratulatons as he looked at the ashes of his enemy that smoked on the floor.

“Extraction… At… Ninety… Percent.”

Winston could hear the struggle in Athena’s voice as she continued to fight against Reapers virus. He knew that if she lost, every single Overwatch agent was at risk to Talon’s evil. He launched himself to the railing that Reaper had once overlooked him as he ran into the office. Tearing the device from the modem and growled as he crushed it in his hand, sending sparks flying around him. He snarled at the hole it left in his modem.

“Failing… Ninety… Eight… Percent.” Athena’s voice was getting weaker as the virus consumed her.

“Hang on Athena!” Winston urged as his long fingers flew over the keys in a way to help her overcome the virus. His yellow eyes flickering from screen to screen in the attempt to locate and contain the virus. Those eyes widened in shock and fear as the screen that held the extraction percentage at ninety-eight percent, flickered and died. Leaving him, and the entire base in darkness.

Winston’s eyes flickered around the room as silence settled. The alarms were no longer blaring. Athena’s comforting voice was gone. Did the virus consumer her? Did he fail to contain it? Did he allow Reaper and Talon’s forces gain the information that he had sworn to protect for the last eight years? Did he fail?

“Athena?” He asked softly, his voice loud in the silence as he pleaded with the former Overwatch program to be okay. “Athena!”

Athena’s symbol flashed on the screen, fracturing white before glowing brilliantly blue.

“Virus quarantined.”

Winston’s sigh of relief filled the air as he ran his hand through his hair as Athena continued.

“I am running a diagnostic the core database. Restoring systems.”

Winston watched the files he had been reading before Talon had attacked, appear on the screen. Articles of Overwatch. Blackwatch. The men and women who swore their lives to protect the world. To protect the innocent. To be a wall against terrorism. Photographs of the teams in their glory days that lined newspapers and magazine covers. And then fall of Overwatch due to the actions of the Blackwatch team. 

Words like Heroes. Madmen. Terrorists. Murderers. Saviors. Death. Life. 

Everything that Overwatch had been before… and After filled the screen before they were covered by three words.

“Initiate Overwatch Recall?”

And two letters that stood for Yes or No under it.

Winston agonized for a moment, outweighing the pros and cons of recalling agents back to active duty. He stared at the words, his eyes never straying fair from them before he frowned. Looking down, he saw his former mentors’ glasses laying alongside the keyboard, undamaged by the fight and from the years from the lunar moon base. As he grabbed them, holding them in his hands for a moment, he couldn’t help but remember the words that former Doctor Winston, his namesake, had said to him when he was younger. 

“Never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to see it… For what it could be.”

And with those words resonating in his mind, Winston never hesitated as he pushed Y for yes. 

“Establishing agent connections.”

The world appeared above him in brilliant detail as agents’ locations began to appear. Names of friends with their pictures showed on the screen in rapid succession. Winston smiled as their faces appeared in front of him until Tracer’s voice filled the air. 

“Winston? Is that you, love?” Her voice giggled. “Its been too long!”

Winston smiled as he posed in his old Overwatch gear before he pushed up his glasses. “Yes,” He chuckled. “Yes, it has.”

Unnoticed below, black smoke seemed to shift and grow before floating away with a ghostly chuckle. Reaper got what he wanted. And it was time for the hunt to begin. 

After speaking with his fellow Overwatch agents, catching up with them after the last eight years, Winston took a small break to open a jar of peanut butter and to eat a banana. 

“It’ll be good to see them again… To hear their voices after so long,” Winston smiled at his banana before looking at Athena’s screen. She had been strangely quiet during his talks with their friends. “Athena, what’s wrong?”

“I have been running diagnostics on the virus that Reaper had downloaded onto our serves… Winston, there is a problem.” Athena’s voice paused before continuing. “One of the agents locations has been compromised.”

Winston’s eyes widened as he set aside the peanut butter and banana. “Whose?”


	2. The Heart of a Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart of a Wraith  
Game/Movie/Book: Overwatch  
Pairing: Reaper x Reader  
Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Overwatch team, or the Overwatch game. I just wanted to write a Reaper/Reader pairing. My thoughts are my own, and the character of the Reader is my only creation. 
> 
> After Overwatch had been recalled, and life as you knew it will now change. Will you answer the call, or will you ignore it until your past comes to find you.

Chapter One

Dorado, Mexico

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!”

At the sound of your name, you turned toward the end of the street with a piece of pottery in hand to a paying customer who thanked you. “De nada,” you whispered, handing the elderly woman the vase as a young girl ran toward you wearing her classic green shirt and darker green capri pants. You smiled at Alejandra as she climbed the stairs to the patio of your shop, her dark brown hair flying behind her. 

“Hola Alejandra! How are you?” you asked as she nearly slid into the woman who had just purchased the vase from you. 

The elderly woman gasped as Alejandra accidently bumped into her, knocking the vase from her hands only for you to catch it smoothly before it broke on the ground.

“Sorry, Mrs. Gomez.” You apologized to her as you handed her the vase. “Alejandra was a little excited for her pottery lesson.” You said as you looked at the young girl who shifted in her sandals. 

“I’m sorry Senora Gomez.” Alejandra said as she looked up at her neighbor. 

“Ah, ninita, you need to be more careful. You’re lucky that (Y/N) was able to catch it.” Mrs. Gomez scowled at the girl before ruffling her hair. “I can’t be mad at you. Tell your madre that I will be coming to the fiesta tonight.”

Alejandra smiled. “Of course, Senora Gomez.”

You both watched as the older woman walked down the stairs before waving and walked toward her home. 

“Ohhh, that was close,” You whispered before turning to Alejandra before smiling. “Whatcha up to kiddo? Escape your chores?” You asked as you began to clean up the patio.

“Well, according to you, I am supposed to be having a pottery lesson,” Alejandra smiled up at you, causing you to laugh. 

“I did.” You chuckled. “I’ll tell you what, you help me clean up, I’ll show you how to throw clay.”

Alejandra agreed and began to help you pick up the smaller pieces of pottery to bring it into the store. She sighed as she walked into the blessed cool of the building, and her sigh of relief became that of amazing. “(Y/N), your pottery is always more beautiful every time I see it.”

“Thank you Alejandra!” You said as you began to put away the pottery into their shelves for the night. “But you still haven’t told me why you skipped your chores for me to teach you how to throw clay.”

“What?” Alejandra titled her head before her eyes widened when she remembered. “Well, remember that fiesta that Senora Gomez was talking about?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, Momma told me to come ask you if you wanted to come!” Alejandra told you as you handed her a broom to sweep the floor. 

“Oh, that’s nice of her.” You told her as you looked down at her as she swept the floor. “So, you weren’t skipping chores.”

Alejandra giggled. “Nope.”

“Brat,” You called her as you caught her in a mock headlock to rub your knuckles against the top of your head. “You made me lie to Senora Gomez to cover you.” 

You both laughed. 

Alejandra smiled. “So, is it a yes, you’ll come?” she asked as she swept up clay dust from the floor and put it into the trash can before hugging you tight. As you looked down at her in surprise, she smiled up at you slyly. “Mi Tio Roman will be there…”

You hugged the girl back before ruffling her hair. “Still trying to set me up with your uncle huh?” You asked as you looked down at her, your (eye color) eyes sparkling as you teased her.

“Maybe,” The girl mumbled as she followed you into the background to put away your cleaning supplies and to the back studio where you did your work and kept your memories. She sighed at the sight of the city that your window overlooked. She walked toward the window and leaned against the window frame. “I will never get sick of your view.”

You stood alongside her as you looked at the place you had made home for the last eight years. Plants of all varieties were scattered in the windowsills of the buildings surround you. Bright flowers, of all colors, were brilliant in hue and filled the air with their mixture of scents. The buildings lined the horizon as if placed by a child playing blocks, some nearly on top of each other, but flowed in a way that an artist could describe. Shops, like yours, were beginning to close for the night, their keepers readying themselves for the night, for the fiesta and for the journey home to sleep. You could watch the sun beginning to set in the distance, casting a red glow over the city you have come to love. A city that welcomed you when you hide from the forces that hunted you. One by one, the streetlights began to light, signaling it was almost time for the world to relax.

Alejandra gasp was almost musical when, as if by magic, the entire city seemed to glow as the last lights from the sun were caught by the windows and shimmered.

“Dorado is so beautiful at sunset…” You heard Alejandra whisper before you looked down at her. You smiled as you put an arm around her shoulders. 

“Yes, yes, it is.” You told her as you continued to look at the sunset caused the sky above to be lit with flames as the sun illuminated the clouds. Colors, as bright as the sun that set, filled the sky. Purples. Reds. Oranges. Gold. 

“So, you’ll come right?” Alejandra asked, looking up at you, her brown eyes smiling. “Please? I really want you and Tio Roman to get to know each other.”

You smiled at her again. “Do I seem so lonely hermanita?”

Alejandra blushed when you called her little sister. “I just want you to be happy. You always look so sad when you think people aren’t looking. Even momma says you need someone in your life. Roman could make you so happy.”

You chuckled as you crouched in front of her, your eyes looking into hers. “Alejandra…” you said her name so softly, even you could hear the sadness in your voice. “I…” You hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I am a lot happier than I have been in a long time… I have you.” You said as you tickled her and as her laughter filled the room, you continued. “I have your momma, who buys things from my shop. I am happy.”

“That’s not what I mean (Y/N),” Alejandra said, still laughing. She looked at you with her big brown eyes, piercing your soul as she took your hands into hers. “I have never seen you with anyone. Not in the eight years you’ve been here. You’ve always been alone. No one to look after you. Aren’t you lonely? Haven’t you ever been in love?”

The simple questions caused you to blink in surprise before you looked at the simple photograph that sat on your clay stained desk. 

Alejandra watched as she felt your hands leave hers as you rose to your feet and walked to your desk, reaching for the simple frame. Her eyes watched your face, watching the emotions that lay bare as you took it in your arms. She waited as you crossed back to her and took the frame when you handed it to her. 

“There was someone… A long time ago… I had someone I loved more than life itself, and I don’t think your Tio can fill the hole he left behind.” She heard you say as you sat on the ground and looked up at her. And when she sat down next to you, you put an arm around her shoulders as you began to tell the tale of Gabriel Reyes as the two of you looked down at the picture of you holding the hands of the man you loved. You were smiling at each other. 

“His name was Gabriel, we called him Gabe to annoy him, but he never minded when I called him that. In fact, that was how he knew I was mad at him when I called him by his full name.” You began to tell Alejandra as you touched Gabriel’s smiling face. Your voice faltered as you remembered the day it was taken. The day were you both whispered your love to each other. The kiss of promise. The first… and final kiss. 

Before Gabriel’s death. The one Blackwatch mission you will never forget… Or forgive yourself for allowing to happen. Echoes of your scream of denial entered your mind as you remembered the explosion. Ana’s words, nearly buried until now, burst forth to make you remember. Everything. 

For a moment, you closed your eyes as you remembered his voice. His low, gruff voice that promised you the future. That voice whispering your name as he asked you to marry him. 

Your heart, so long broken, broke again at the reminder of Gabriel’s face when he looked down at you, the smirk on his lips as he brushed the back of your hand in a kiss. 

Got my back?

Don’t I always…?

“(Y/N)?” 

Your name, whispered so softly by Alejandra, brought you back as a single tear escaped. Unnoticed by you, the girl watched the tear fall down your cheek and fall onto the photograph. 

“I’m sorry Alejandra…” You whispered to her; your voice rough from holding the tears in. You looked at her. “Tell your madre, that I’d love to come to the fiesta. I’ll… just be a little late.” 

You tried to smile at her but swallowed at the sadness in her face. 

“(Y/N) I am so sorry,” She whispered as she put her arms around you, holding you tightly. “I didn’t mean to make you sad…”

You closed your eyes again, holding the girl tightly against you. “It wasn’t your fault hermanita… I’m just sad that your uncle won’t be able to fill that hole… Won’t be able to give me the happiness you want me to have.” You pulled back and touched her face, wiping away the tears in her eyes. “No one can.”

You rose to your feet, helping Alejandra to hers. She handed you the picture, watching your face as you wiped the tear drop away from the frame and set it on the desk. You turned to her, forcing yourself to smile. “Now, you need to get home… It’s almost dark, and I don’t want you late to the fiesta.”

“…Okay.” Alejandra hesitated; her heart torn. She wanted to ask you to walk her home, but she knew that you needed some time. She wanted to say something but saw you hold up a hand, silencing her. 

“I’ll walk you home Alejandra, and I stay for the party… But only for a little bit. Okay?” You asked. “It’s not safe. I’ll be right back, I’ll go change and lock the back door, wait for me out front.”

“Okay.” 

Alejandra waited in front of the shop, scuffing her feet at the bits of clay thinking. Her mind was full of emotions as she remembered watching on your face. So many were there, she thought. Heartbreak. Pain. Sadness. Longing. Anger, and the most surprising of all, self-blame. How could someone she looked up to, blame herself for what could have been an accident. So lost in her thoughts, she jumped when someone called for her attention. When she looked up, the person smiled at her. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but perhaps you can tell me how to get to a café that is still open?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. All the local shops are closed for their fiesta.” Alejandra answered, narrowing her eyes to look at the persons face, trying to see who they were despite their hood. 

“Oh. Thank you, young lady…” The person turned to walk away before looking back. “Is this (Your full name) shop? I have heard many good things about her pottery.” 

“It is. But she’s closed. We’re going to the Fiesta together.” 

“Thank you. Have a wonderful night.”

“You too! Be safe” Alejandra called after the hooded figure as they walked away. She shook her head at the uneasy feeling in her stomach as she heard your footsteps from behind her. When she looked over her shoulder, her eyes widened at the sight of you in a dress the color of the deepest purple that hugged your body before stopping just above your knees, and at your feet were flats the same color as your dress. 

“What?” You asked, suddenly shy as the young girl stared. “We’re going to a party, right?”

Alejandra smiled. “Right! Let’s go!” She grabbed your hand and started to pull you off away from your shop. 

Your laughter filled the street as you walked behind her as the chill crawled down your spine. You stopped, looking toward a dark alley. Your eyes searching the darkness for any sign. 

“What’s wrong?” Alejandra asked, looking up at you as you stopped. She too, looked down the alley, trying to see what made you stop. 

You paused, still scanning the alley, narrowing your eyes. “… Just a feeling.”

“Like a ghost walking over your grave?” Alejandra asked. 

You looked at her, the chill gone and smiled. “And how to ghosts walk over graves? Don’t they glide?”

As you walked the girl back home, the two of you missed a shadowy figure peer around the corner to watch you walk away. Their eyes narrowed behind their mask as they heard you laugh at something the girl said. Their lips curved into a smile as they stepped back into the shadows. 

And disappeared. 

* * *

A few hours later, you walked home, accompanied by Roman who insisted on walking you home. 

“I’m fine Roman, I promise.” You told him as he tried to take your hand again, ignoring his drunken laugh. 

“Come on (Y/N), Alejandra and my sister would never forgive me if I didn’t walk you home.” Roman said, smiling drunkenly as he tried to grab you hand again, laughing when you slapped his away. “Alright… Alright, I’ll stop trying to hold your hand.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” You said through gritted teeth. During the party, you remembered why you never liked Roman. 

Pompous drunken ass, you thought as he lunged to the side drunkenly, causing a large piece of pottery that held a plant to fall to the ground, shattering. 

“Okay, no.” You stopped him in his tracks, putting a hand to his chest. “You need to go home. My house is at my shop remember? It’s right down the street. I’ll be fine.”

“Mmm… Your hand feels so good on my chest. Kiss me, (Y/N). You know you want to!” Roman said as he leaned against your hand, puckering his lips for the kiss that would never come. His grunt of surprise filled the air when you pushed him back to the ground. 

“You’re drunk. You need to go home.”

“Why do you have to be like that?” 

You didn’t answer him as you turned on your heel to walk home, cursing him under your breath as he called out your name. 

“Wait, wait! I’ll behave.” He called out after you, but when you didn’t stop. He cursed. “Damn woman will be the death of me. Teasing me like that.”

“Hey pal,” 

Roman looked at the voice behind him, his drunken eyes narrowed and widened at the sight of the person before him. 

“Wait, I know you. What are you doing here?” He demanded, drunkenly pointing a finger at the shadowed figure. 

The person didn’t answer but struck Roman hard in the face with the butt of their gun. The figure all but rolled their eyes when Roman seemed to spin in place before falling to the ground before turning to watch you open the door to your job. The figure looked down at the unconscious Roman before stepping over him to follow you.

You sighed when you closed the door behind you and leaned against it for a moment. “Why is it always me?” you asked yourself as you remembered Roman’s previous attempts at seducing you. “It’s like the guy won’t take a hint.”

You walked up the stairs to your upstairs apartment and opened the door. Sighing, you kicked off your flats and peeled off the dress. You dropped it next to the shoes as you walked to your room in your underwear, the moon illuminating the curves of your body as you looked at the full-length mirror. 

Although out of shape, your body was taunt from years of unforgettable training. Several scars marred your skin, from as simple as a knife cut from peeling vegetables on your left index finger to the one that covered nearly your entire abdomen from a terrorist who plunged his blade into your stomach and slicing across in the attempt to get away from you and your team. But it was the one on your forehead that you always hated. 

You touched the scar, your eyes becoming distant as you remembered the moment it happened.

The explosion was deafening. Nearly blowing you off your feet as you ran toward the Overwatch base that you just watched Gabe and Jack enter. Your head pounded as you ran, uncaring as blood flowed down the side of your head from a deep cut on your temple. All you could remember was them arguing, but you couldn’t hear their words as you jumped over the debris that littered the ground.

The sounds of screaming filled the air as survivors found their voice. But you paid them no heed as you ducked under a fallen beam, narrowing missing stepping on the hand that lay under it. You couldn’t think of it. Not yet. No one was dead. Not. Yet.

You felt a hand grab your upper arm, pulling you back as you went to go deeper into the site. You turned to look at your fellow sniper, Ana, who looked at you in shock and fear, blood following from her own cheek from a piece of flying glass.

“They’re gone, (Y/N). They’re gone!” You heard her say, but you just shook you head. 

“No!” You tore your arm from her hand as you pushed her away, climbing over a large beam and called his name.

“Gabriel! Gabriel!” Your eyes darted back and forth as you looked down in the debris for any sign… Any sign he was alive. “Come on babe, you can’t be dead. Not yet!”

“(Y/N),” Ana begun again but this time, you ignored her as you jumped into the small opening that caused you to land in the office of Jack Morrison. Your eyes widened in shock at the sight of it in ruins. Broken glass and twisted steel littered the ground as you looked around. 

“Jack!” You shouted, and looked up at Ana, who peered down at you. “I can’t find Jack or Gabe!”

“Hang on, I’m coming down!” 

But you couldn’t wait. You had to find them. Glass crunched under your boots as you crouch walked under a beam that was held up against a crumbling wall, uncaring about your own safety. You looked around, trying to find any sign of Gabriel or Jack. You knew you couldn’t use your voice to call out to them. Not now. Not while you were surrounded by an unstable building. So, you slowly walked, inching your way across the floor. You put your hands out to the side, trying to balance yourself as the floor shook under you. 

You could hear your name whispered softly behind you as Ana followed you. 

“Be careful,” you whispered to her, glancing quickly at her. “The floor is unstable here.”

“Right.”

Slowly the two of you walked across the floor, stopping every so often when you found a body of Overwatch agents that were killed in the explosion and the collapse of the building. 

“(Y/N),” Ana called your name out softly, you turned toward her, your heart in your throat as you looked at her, “This one is alive, but he needs a hospital.”

“Is it?”

“It’s not Jack… or Gabe.”

You didn’t know what was worse. The hope that they were still alive… Or the fear of them not being alive. 

But soon, you got your answer in the simple form of a blood-stained beanie. 

Gabriel’s beanie.

Your breath caught in your throat as you reached for it, your hand trembling as you touched. Blood, cold and wet, stained your hand red as you lifted it from the ground. Your breath became quick sobs as you clutched the beanie to your chest. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the glint of metal that caught your attention. You whispered his name as you reached for the object, still holding the beanie to your chest. Your sobs became stronger as you pulled out a piece of a weapon. One of his shotguns. It was mangled. Crushed. And still smelled of gun smoke.

“No… no… no.” You whispered as you tried to full out more metal, but none came. You sat back; your eyes wide in shock as the knowledge of his death became true. He was gone… 

And as you held the mangled shotgun and beanie, you screamed his name until your throat was raw.

It was the sound of someone entering downstairs that ripped you from the memory of not finding Gabriel. Your eyes narrowed as you remembered that you locked the front and back door. 

And I’m in my underwear… Perfect. You thought to yourself as you listen to the footsteps as they walked up the stairs. You silently sighed as you opened the top drawer of your dresser and pulled out your Blackwatch service pistol. You stepped back into the darkest corner of your room, and with your eyes on the only way into your room, you pointed your pistol.

Whoever it was, they were going to go down first because you’re not going to die in your underwear. 

As the footsteps came closer, you whispered a quick prayer and flicked the safety off. And waited as a hooded figure stood in the doorway. But before you could fire, a familiar voice filled the room.

“(Y/N), come out of the corner, you’re not Jack pretending to be menacing.” The figure said as they pushed back their hood and pulled away their mask to reveal a woman’s face. “And do put some clothes on. You can’t walk around in nothing but your underwear can you?”

“Ana?”


	3. The Heart of a Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart of a Wraith  
Game/Movie/Book: Overwatch  
Pairing: Reaper x Reader  
Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Overwatch team, or the Overwatch game. I just wanted to write a Reaper/Reader pairing. My thoughts are my own, and the character of the Reader is my only creation. 
> 
> Reaper was coming.

Chapter Two.

“Ana?” You said her name in surprise as you pointed your weapon to the ceiling, your finger setting it back on safety as Ana sighed, settling herself into a nearby chair. “What are you doing here?”

You blinked repeatably at the sight of your former mentor in your home. 

Why is she here now? You wondered as you picked up a robe and shrugged it on.

“I had heard a rumor about a woman who loved to create pottery. So, here I am.” Ana told her in her beautiful accent. as she closed her remaining eye as she leaned back against the chair. She opened her eye and looked at you. And smiled. “You look good (Y/N). Put on a little weight.” She laughed when you rolled your eyes. “It’s good, you were always scrawny.”

“You’re not here to comment on my weight Ana,” You retorted as you sat at the edge if your bed and folded your arms over your sill covered chest. 

Before you could say another word, you both laughed before raising from your seats to hug tightly. Years fell away as memories flooded you both. The last time you saw her was when she handed you the photograph in your office… And the one that was with his beanie under your pillow. And Gabe’s mangled dog tags that were found after the rubble had been cleared. Part of you wanted to collapse in her arms like you had eight years ago. After Jack’s death. After Gabe’s. The other part of you, the Blackwatch agent who blamed all of Overwatch for their deaths, wanted to push her away.

But your heart listened to the one who once called Ana friend. You hugged her tighter.

“How are you?” you asked, pulling the older woman back to look into her face. You frowned at the eyepatch. “What happened to your eye?”

Ana paused as she touched your face, remembering the young woman who had her entire future with Gabe, only to have it taken from you. She sighed. “A present… from the assassain known as Widowmaker.” Ana replied softly, touching the leather eye patch that covered the wound made from the one shot she couldn’t take. She remembered, just for a moment, the blinding white hot pain of the bullet entering through her sniper scope into her head. Her screams of pain and remorse. And then the depression that came from it. “I’m okay,” she reassured you when you touched the leather. “I promise.”

She held you back by you arms as she looked at you. “I was right, you put on a little weight. But how are you? How has Dorado treated you these last few years?”

You smiled as you walked toward the large window that overlooked the city. Your eyes, no longer stunned by the shimmering beauty of the sunset like before, were soft as you watched the moonlight bathed the roofs of the building. The fiesta was ending, and you could hear the laughter of those who stayed for all of it. You wondered if Alejandra had fun after you left. “This city… Has been kind to me. They accepted the pottery maker (Y/N), who just showed up out of nowhere, establishing a successful business and settled in… Because they didn’t know the Blackwatch agent who allowed her team to die under her watch.” 

The last part spilled out as you watched a single cloud seem to pass through the heart of the moon as you put your hands on the windowsill and leaned out. Ana stood alongside you and looked out at the city with you. “Eight years Ana… Eight years, I have done everything to forget that life… To forget Overwatch. To forget Blackwatch… To forget…”

Ana turned to watch your face as a single tear fell down your cheek. 

“Eight years is a long time to try to forget… And not being able to.” Ana told you as she touched your shoulder. “Gabe… wouldn’t want you to forget him.”

“You’re right.” You whispered, not wiping away the tear as you watched another cloud begin to swell. In the distance, you could see the gathering of a storm. You knew it was coming. Something… was changing. You felt it all day since that moment in the alley way where you felt someone watching you. You swallowed and turned to Ana, no longer the pottery maker, but the agent whose sniper skills rivaled that of Widowmaker herself. Your eyes were cold. “Why are you here Ana…?”

Ana sighed. She knew that look. It was the reason why Blackwatch had recruited you from Overwatch. You were one of the best. One of the later experiments from the Super Soldier Program, granting you the code name Echo. The agent that the now Talon doctor known as Moira had once called “Perfection. At its finest.” You were trained in hand to hand combat by Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes in hand to hand combat. She, herself, taught you the ways around that of a any rifle, although you bonded with the sniper rifle, one that you comically called Left Eye, for your tendency to aim for the left eye of your victims. 

It was why Blackwatch wanted you. Why you were the best in the special ops. Why Gabriel had fallen in love with you. 

How could she tell you the news that could break your fiery spirit again? But the Overwatch agent knew you needed to know.

“Talon infiltrated Gibralter Base, Reaper headed the strike team. Winston was there,” Ana looked at your face, wondering what your reaction will be when she told you. “but Reaper was able to extract information on both Overwatch and Blackwatch agents.”

You held a hand up as you gestured her to follow you into the kitchen. You began to make tea as Ana sat at the table. You left her for a moment to put on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt and when you walked back into the kitchen, the kettle screamed its announcement that the water was done. And as you poured the hot water into the tea, Ana began her tale.

You listened as Ana told you of Reapers attack/ The virus that would have extracted their names. Locations. Who their aliases were. How Winston and the AI Athena had stopped him and the Talon agents only moments before all locations were recovered. 

“Winston had then recalled all Overwatch agents to active duty.” Ana told you as you poured tea in her cup, pausing for only a moment to sip the tea before grimacing. You silently handed her a cup of sugar cubes and smiled when she thanked you. “I am surprised you didn’t receive the call.”

“Blackwatch agent Ana, remember?” you reminded her as you sat down at the table with your own cup. She nodded in remembrance. 

You both drank your tea in silence before you set down your cup and looked at Ana, who had done the same. 

“But why did you come here? You asked, looking at your old mentor, who paused, staring at her tea for a moment. You knew she did that when she was having a hard time trying to figure out if she wanted to tell you the news or not. 

“Reaper got what he wanted. A single agent name. Their location. Who they were allied with.” Ana looked at you, her brown eye serious as she stared into yours. “He took your data.”

“Mine?” You asked, shocked. Your eyes widened. “Why would he want my data? I’m not with Overwatch. I’m no one special.”

Ana smiled sadly as she rose from her seat to walk around the tea to cup your face in her hands, as she had done to her daughter so many times in the events of bad news. She searched your face, and what she saw, caused her smile to fade. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” You asked as you looked up into Ana’s face and felt the same chill from earlier go down your spine. You gripped her wrists as you stood. “Know what Ana?”

“(Y/N)… Reaper is Gabriel Reyes. He’s alive.”

“What?” Your eyes widened in shock as you heard those words. You stumbled back, away from Ana and took several breaths before looking at her. You laughed, mockingly at first until you saw the truth in Ana’s face. “No… No! He died Ana. He’s dead. We both were there when I found his beanie! Remember? You were there! You were there when we couldn’t find Jack either!”

“(Y/N), please…” Ana begun, reaching for your hands, only to stop when you pulled away. 

“No… He’s dead Ana.” You whispered, your voice pleading as you looked at her. Your eyes filled with tears. “He’s dead…”

Ana grabbed your hands. “I found out when he and Jack fought…”

“Jack’s alive too?” You demanded, laughing at yourself mockingly as you slapped your forehead. “Of course… If Gabe’s alive… Jack would be too…”

“It’s not what you think (Y/N),” Ana quickly reassured you. “Overwatch went back into the rubble. Found Jack. Because of the Soldier program you were in, he was able to stay alive long enough for help to find him… Barely. He’s changed. He’s no longer the sweet man we knew... He’s someone else.” She explained, squeezing your hands. “Overwatch lost track of him after that… He found me later… He even rescued your young friend.”

“Alejandra…” You whispered as you remembered how excited the young girl had been when she told you of the soldier who wore a jacket with the numbers seventy-six on it. How he had saved her from a local gang after they stole her money. How her eyes grew dreamy of his rescue. 

Sounds like something Jack would have done, you thought to yourself as you sat back down on the chair. Your eyes wide from shock and the realization that he was alive… That Gabe… The Gabe was alive too. 

“She’s a good kid.” 

The gruff voice came from the doorway, causing you to look over. Your eyes widened when you rose to your feet when you saw Jack Morrison standing there, his face hidden behind a tactical visor. You barely had enough time to laugh before your body took over. 

“You son of a bitch.”

Jack Morrison, otherwise known as Soldier 76 to the Overwatch database, barely had enough time to put up his hands and say. “(Y/N), wait---” Before your fist connected with his jaw. His head snapped back from the blow and you would have hit him again if Ana hadn’t held you back.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were alive Jack! I was right here. For eight years, I mourned you. I mourned for Gabe. And you have the damn balls to come here like nothing fucking happened.” You pushed Ana back before hitting Jack again, causing him to stumble backwards. “And now, I have to accept he’s alive! Why didn’t you tell me?” You screamed at him, tears in your eyes as you watched him push off the wall and shook his head. “I loved him Jack! I loved him with everything I had. You were both dead!”

“We didn’t know he was alive until recently.” Ana said behind you, her voice soft to Jack’s gruff. “We didn’t know.”

“How could you not know? Either of you!” You demanded, wrenching yourself from Ana’s arms before walking away to the other room to process what they said. Your breathing was labored as you looked at the pillow that covered Gabe’s bloody beanie. You moved the pillow to look down at it as you sat down. You picked up the picture. The picture of the kiss that promised you the future. 

“How…” You asked softly, still staring at the picture when they followed you into the room. You looked up at them with your broken heart in your eyes. “How is Gabe alive? How did he survive… That base was in ruins. We searched for hours… Days… And I could find was his beanie and his mangled shotgun… And blood. So much blood.”

Ana looked at Jack, who was still nursing his jaw from your punch. He sighed and walked until he was alongside you. Your eyes followed him as he crouched in front of you and removed his visor. Your eyes widened in shock before they turned to pity at his scarred face. 

“Oh Jack,” You whispered, touching his scarred cheek. 

“(Y/N), We couldn’t find him because Talon got to him first.” Jack told you, taking your hand in his and covered the beanie with it. His blue eyes watched you (eye color) shimmer in tears as he told you what he thought happened. “That’s why we couldn’t find him.”

You glanced at him before looking down at the beanie as a single tear fell shimmering onto it, soaking in the blood dried fabric. Your knuckles white from holding it so tightly as you closed your eyes and looked up at Jack. 

“Why didn’t he come and find me…?”

It was the simplest question with the hardest of answers. And one that had Jack looking at Ana for answers. Ana tried her best to answer it.

“Maybe, when Talon took him, they did the same thing to him as they did to Amelie Lacroix.” Ana whispered as she sat on the bed with you, placing a hand on top of yours, smiling at Jack who placed his on both. 

“Widowmaker…” You whispered, but before you could say another word, a young voice called out.

“(Y/N), are you home?”

“It’s Alejandra.” You whispered to Jack who had stood quickly, his hand going for his side arm. “I’m in my apartment hermanita!” 

Alejandra walked up the stairs into your apartment, stopping in shock when she saw you standing in the living room with an older woman and… “You… It’s you.”

“Hey kid.” Jack said softly before jolting when the young girl hugged him tight. He coughed when you and Ana both hid your smiles behind your hands.

“I never got to thank you for saving me,” the young girl said, looking up him as her arms hugged his waist before looking at you. “But I didn’t know you knew him (Y/N).”

“We’re old friends Alejandra,” you told her, before you heard a cough from the doorway. You glanced over and your eyes widened at the sight of Roman who stood disheveled. “What happened to you?”

Roman glared at Jack, who stared back him. “You friend here punched me in the face.”

“You were following (Y/N) after she told you to go home.” Jack spoke, looking down at the gasp that Alejandra let out. 

You all stared at the girl who whirled on her heel to glare at her uncle. “You tried to follow (Y/N) home?”

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Roman whispered, his eyes never meeting his nieces. He ignored the girl as he looked at you, smiling at your bare feet, but glared at Ana who stood in front of you. He sneered. “We heard shouting. Are you okay?”

You looked at everyone who suddenly seemed to make a shield around you. You smiled softly before standing and touched Ana’s shoulder. When she looked at you, you nodded and waited until she stepped back. 

“I… just some news that an old… lover of mine is still alive.” You told him, secretly delighting the shock on his face. Now he’ll leave me alone, you thought before you heard Alejandra gasp.

“Old lover?” the young girl gasped, turning to you and smiled up at you when she hugged you. “Is… Is it the one you talked about earlier?”

You smiled as you crouched in front of her, ruffling her hair. “Yes… He’s still alive.” You took her hand as your smile faded when you remembered that it was only a matter of time before he would come for you. “But you must listen to me little sister. He is not the same man I knew so long ago. He’s changed.”

“But…?” Alejandra tilted her head when something in the distance gleamed red. “Whats that?”

Instantly you, Jack and Ana froze. “What do you see Alejandra?” You asked, putting yourself in front of the girls body as your eyes scanned the rooftops. 

“Oh… It looked like one of those cat toy lasers…” Alejandra told you as she looked up at you. Her eyes widened in fear when you looked down at her with shock in your eyes. “It was weird… It was there for a second before…”

“Get down!” Jack shouted as he pushed Roman to the ground as a small dot from a sniper’s scope trailed up the man’s chest to the middle of his forehead.

The single bullet struck where Roman’s head had been. Alejandra scream filled the air as you pushed her to the ground as several other bullets pierced the walls in your room, shattering pieces of pottery you made.

You all ignored Roman’s “Get off of me!” as waited for the next burst of fire to happen before Jack told him that he’s welcome. Alejandra’s uncle continued to talk, despite both Jack and Ana’s constant telling to shut up. All you were worried about was the trembling girl in your arms,

“Are you okay?” You demanded, looking at her as you checked her for any injuries.

“I think so…” Alejandra answered, her eyes wide with fear as she looked at you. “You moved so fast.” 

“Old trick I learned in Overwatch honey,” you told her as you pushed her back behind the thick wooden dresser. 

“Overwatch?!” The girl asked and was about to ask you all sorts of questions when you shushed them all.

Ana watched as you scanned the rooftops, looking for any sign. “What do you see?”

“It’s what I don’t see…” You told her, your body still in front of Alejandra’s. “There’s no good sniper positions out there… And they used a red scope to give us warning before shooting at Roman? What kind of terrorist organization does that?” You looked at Ana, who shrugged. 

“I’m guessing that Talon sent someone other than their little pet spider.” The sniper told you as she, too, scanned the rooftops. “God, I hate getting old.”

“You’re not getting old.” Jack told her and smiled behind his tactical visor. 

Both you and Ana looked back at him with your eyebrows raised. 

“Okay, maybe a little old.”

You rolled your eyes as Ana slapped Jack’s arm. You were worried. How fast was Talon going to get to you…? How could you get Alejandra out of harm’s way in case Reaper and the other Talon agents came? Would you lose the home you have come to love?

“(Y/N)?”

You looked at Ana, who nodded. 

“Can you and Jack take her out of here?”

Before Ana and Jack could agree, Roman shouted. “Her? What about me? We need to all get out of here.” He told you as he stood in front of you, causing him to become a target to the sniper. 

You whispered to him to get down before another red dot came, and when you kicked Roman’s feet out from under him, he cursed at you. “Jodido idiota! We’re sitting ducks if we stay here!”

“Tio Roman, please…” Alejandra pleaded, her eyes filled with tears as she realized how dangerous it was outside.

“Shut up Alejandra.” He shouted at the girl before you grabbed him by the cheeks and whispered. 

“You will stay down on this goddamn floor Roman, or so help me I will kick your face in.” 

Everyone looked at you in shock. You were never the type to say things lightly, a trait that served you well in the military as well as Overwatch and Blackwatch. Like earlier, you became the agent that was skilled in all types of warfare. Your (eye color) became as cold as ice. 

“You’re crazy.” Roman stated before turning his head to look at Alejandra who stared at you. “Come on Alejandra, let’s go home.”

“I don’t know tio, if (Y/N) says…”

Roman mocked her. “If (Y/N) says. Hah! What does a pottery maker know about shit like this?”

His answer came to light when you picked him off the ground and body checked him against the wall. Your hair framed your face as your eyes seemed to glow white as the ability that was ejected into you began to form. There was a reason you had another code name in Blackwatch, and it was one that scared even the toughest of men. 

“Stay. Down.” You whispered as another bullet shattered a picture of you and Ana sharing a drink in Germany with Reinhart. You snarled as the glass fell to the floor. “That is twice we have saved your life from your own stupidity. And that is expected of Overwatch agents, but not me. I am a special ops agent that will throw your worthless life away but won’t because I love Alejandra. Jack?”

Jack looked at you, his eyes wide behind his visor at the sight of your eyes glowing. 

“Get Alejandra and her uncle out of here. If Widowmaker is the sniper, she’s just playing. And right now, I am not in the mood to be the mouse to her cat.” You waited a beat before looking at Alejandra. Her eyes were so wide. From fear and awe. Of you.

Your ability faded as you walked uncaring to where she was, paying no attention to the bullet that cut a lock of your hair from behind you. You knelt in front of Alejandra.

“I’m sorry Alejandra, I didn’t mean to scare you…” You whispered. 

“(Y/N), you are so cool.” 

You laughed as you pulled the girl to you after her statement before looking at Ana.

“Ana, please… You and Jack take her and go…” You held up a hand to stop Ana’s protest. “If they’re after me like you say they are… Reaper will go after me… Not you. Not if you’re with her.”

“But…”

“I can’t lose her.” You whispered; your eyes boring into Ana’s. “She is my family. Get her home.”

Ana’s eye searched your face before she nodded. “Do you need…?”

You smiled as you kicked the bottom of the dresser hard enough for a hidden compartment to appear. Inside, was your sniper rifle, Left Eye, and a weapon made from the mangled shotgun that once belonged to Gabe. A modified shotgun named… Ghost.

“We’ve got it,” You whispered as you pulled out Ghost. The handle, once formed to Gabe’s hand, fit into yours seamlessly, like a well-known lover remembering the shape of your hand as you lifted the weapon.

Jack and Ana looked at each other, both wanting to say something but knew that it was your choice.

“Right.” Jack said and crouched in front of Alejandra, who watched you as you picked up the pistol from your top dresser drawer and put it in the back of your jeans. “Listen kid,” He whispered, gaining her attention. “You stick to my ass. Got it?”

Alejandra nodded, unconcerned of Jack’s language and even giggled when Ana scowled at him. She looked back at you as you slowly put ammo into the shotgun, before checking the pistol. And, abandoning all self-concern, rose to your feet to hug you. 

You clung to each other, somehow both knowing this would be the last time you’d see each other.

“I love you (Y/N).” Alejandra whispered into your chest as her tears began to fall. 

“I love you too kiddo.” You whispered back, struggling to keep the tears from falling. “Now, go… I’ll make sure you aren’t followed.”

Alejandra hugged you tighter. “Be safe.”

You couldn’t answer as you watched Ana take Roman’s arm, guiding him out the door slowly enough to not catch the attention of the sniper. You smiled as Jack gently took Alejandra’s shoulder in hand to pull you away from you. 

Your smile faded as your adoptive family was escorted out of the room before you looked at Jack who stayed behind long enough for you to say.

“Keep them safe Jack.”

Jack nodded, slapping your shoulder. “We’ll be back after we make sure theyre home safe.”

“Even if you have to knock Roman out again?” You teased him before you both gripped forearms in farewell. “Go… I got your back.”

Jack nodded again before he followed Ana. He stopped by the light switch and looked over his shoulder at you. 

“Give em hell Echo.”

You nodded, not trusting your voice at the old code name and smiled one last time at Alejandra who waved at you. You nodded and winked, causing her to smile before she was swept away by Soldier 76 and Ana. 

Leaving you alone.

Taking a deep breath, you gripped Ghost tight in your hand before you walked down the stairs to your office. You opened a breaker in the back, and… You began to count to ten before you looked up to the moon that was now covered by storm clouds. Lightning flashed. Thunder roared. 

As the moon disappeared behind the clouds, you plunged yourself into darkness as you cut the power.


	4. The Heart of a Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart of a Wraith  
Game/Movie/Book: Overwatch  
Pairing: Reaper x Reader  
Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Overwatch team, or the Overwatch game. I just wanted to write a Reaper/Reader pairing. My thoughts are my own, and the character of the Reader is my only creation. 
> 
> Reaper has found you, but what will you learn about what happened in the eight years you thought he was dead...

Chapter Three

As darkness settled around you, your eyes adjusted to it swiftly. You could see shadows within shadows before lightning quickly flashed just outside your office window. You could hear the cries of alarm from outside as power for the entire block went out. Curses, shouts, screams of adults mingled with the sound of children who were afraid of the dark who cried out for their parents. Blocking the noises out, you closed your eyes to listen past the cries to hear for the terrorist organization coming for you.

You slowly crouched, as if a trance and placed your bare hand against the cold stone floor of your office. Raising your head, you sent out a pulse into the clay stained floor. Your eyes snapped open, now the color of purest snow, as you saw everything. Men, women and children were yelling at each other, all blaming one another for the black out, without the courage to go find out why as men dressed in dark tactical gear passed their windows. You couldn’t hear their words. 

For a moment, you looked for Alejandra, Jack and Ana walking slowly past the mobs that took advantage of others misfortune. You silently thanked them for keeping the young girl safe. 

As you blinked away, you didn’t see Roman’s ghostly form seem to fade away from them as something caught your attention. 

A hundred yards. Almost past your pulse scan. High ground. Possibly on the church. Prone position, you told yourself as you shifted slowly on the balls of your feet, trying to get a better look. Your eyes turned sooty grey as you heard the heavy footsteps that ran up your street as the rain began to fall, leaving you blind. 

You blinked your eyes, returning them to their original color as you lifted your hand from the ground. Your lips curved into a smile as you lifted your modified shotgun to your shoulder as you pressed a button on the side. 

The shotgun seemed to unlock itself as it elongated, shifting from shotgun to assault rifle as it settled against your shoulder. 

“Time to play Ghost…” You whispered as you stepped back into the deepest shadows of your office, leaving only your eyes to shine for a moment before you disappeared.

And waited.

The Talon agents kicked the front and back door in, cleverly disguising the sound of people screaming as the town watched sudden fireworks, mixing with the roar of the thunder from the storm. Their night vision goggles made it easy for them to go through the shop and the office, missing you as they scanned the area, walking around the larger pieces of pottery and furniture. They moved as a unit, each covering the last. They didn’t speak as they walked into the adjoining room next to your office. You could hear their whispers as a squad began to methodically clear the shop before heading up to your apartment, obviously leaving your office for last. 

Idiots.

You put your eye behind the sight as your lips curved again. 

Ten…

“She’s not in the front of the store sir!” You heard one of the agents tell someone you couldn’t see, his voice strangely loud despite the raging storm.

Nine…

“She’s here…” You heard their commander answer, causing your stomach to tighten at the sound of Gabriel’s voice. You almost dropped Ghost in shock, giving away your position before you gritted your teeth and continued to count down.

Eight…

“Spread out. Find her. Take her alive.”

Seven…

“Yes sir!”

Six…

You took a deep breath as your finger flicked the safety off before placing your index finger alongside the trigger. You’d shoot to wound… To kill if necessary.

Five…

You listened as men came walking down the stairs, telling Gabriel that you weren’t there. 

Four…

You waited as they grouped back together as you let your breath out slow. Your eyes never leaving the sight.

Three…

You took another deep breath, settling your rifle more comfortably against your shoulder. Your heart thundering in your chest at the thought of being in the first battle in eight years. Your training, never forgotten but pushed aside, came back. You settled your nerves and as your eyes gleamed gold, you became the Blackwatch agent known only as Wraith.

Two…

Red dots appeared alongside the wall and floor as Talen entered your office. 

One.

Your finger moved from alongside the trigger to pulling it in one single, smooth movement. You fired. One bullet for each of the visible opponents that came through the door, wounding them deeply. Gasps and groans of pain filled the room as the Talon agents who had been shot grasped their non-fatal wounds, each shouting to one another in alarm and fear. 

“Where is she!” 

“I can’t finder her!”

“Why aren’t our night vision goggles working!”

You aimed again, your face stern as you pulled the trigger again when the next wave of agents entered the room, tripping over the now unconscious bodies, and pausing as a mist, darker than your surroundings flew past the talon agents. Your eyes widened in shock when you saw a white, skull like mask appear in front of you, barring your way from shooting the other Talon agents. Your mouth trembled open as the one known as Reaper materialized in front of you.

“… Hi.” 

Good god, he was Gabriel, you thought as your hands trembled on Ghost. Your eyes narrowed in anger at the heartbreak.

“Hi.” You smirked and pulled the trigger, aiming for his head. 

Reaper chuckled as he seemed to flow around the bullet aimed for him, hitting the man behind him. His chilling laughter filled the room as you got out from your hiding spot, continuing to shoot at him. You snarled as your own bullet shattered a piece of large pottery you had made as he dissolved around you. 

Black mist expanded around the room, blinding you temporarily as it swirled around you. You gasped in shock when you felt Ghost being torn from your hands and thrown to the floor. You heard the rifle clatter against the floor before you felt your body being slammed against the wall, a strong arm holding you there. You snarled as Reaper appeared in front of you, black mist swirling around his waist before it settled. 

For the first time in eight years, you saw that man you thought was dead. And you couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“(Y/N)…” Reaper whispered, his armored hand touching your cheek softly, not to scratch you with his clawed fingers. He watched as your eyes fluttered closed at his touch. 

Your voice trembled as you answered. “Eight… Years.” You whispered, gripping his forearm that held you by your neck against the wall. You opened your eyes to burn into his masked. “Eight years. I believed you were dead… For. Eight. Fucking. Years!”

You kicked him hard in the stomach, surprising him long enough for you to push him away. He grunted in surprised. He blocked the fist you aimed for his throat, and narrowly missed the knife you plugged at his side. 

“You were always fast…” He whispered to you as you both continued to spar, dodging your fists. He laughed when he gripped your wrist, wrenching the knife from you hand and threw it behind him, impaling it against the wall, next to a photo of you, Gabriel, Jack and Ana playing video games on the couch. He continued to block your fists, kicks and ducked when you went to kick him in the head. 

As you both fought, you left the office, each using your surroundings to your advantage as he pushed you up the stairs. Your body remembered all of his move, countering nearly all of them, bruising your skin. Your blows left marks on his cloak. 

“Fuck you.”

He smiled behind his mask as he felt your right fist strike his left side. He grunted for a moment before he caught one hand that aimed for his chest. 

“Temper temper…” He whispered.

You growled and kicked him in the stomach again. As he doubled over in pain, your right fist flew to his face, knocking him to the ground. You walked toward him, and you grabbed him by his cloak, your fist struck hard and fast knocking off his mask.

You were both breathing hard, each exhausted from the blows as the mask fell to the floor, landing in a clatter before it disappeared in a whisper. 

Emotions upon emotions swirled through you as you looked down at Gabriel’s turned face. You could barely see his jaw line as you curled your hand into a fist again. 

“Look at me!” You demanded, your eyes filled with tears and anger. “I want to see your face before I punch you again for leaving me for eight years. For allowing me to think that you were dead. For not telling me you were alive. Look at me!”

Reaper slapped away your hand, causing you to let go, allowing him to drop to the ground. Time seemed to slow down as he coughed, shaking his covered head before he stood up. But he didn’t look at you. He couldn’t look at you. Not yet. Not until he explained. Everything.

You gasped aloud when he dissolved enough to distract you before you felt your body being lifted and slammed against your bed. Your body was held down as he materialized on top of you, pressing your body hard against the mattress as he settled between your legs, his arm against your throat. His face shadowed by his hood, his eyes glowing red.

“I was dead (Y/N),” You heard him whisper, his voice still as deep and chilling without the mask. “Jack and the other Otherwatch agents let me die. He wouldn’t come to my side. He didn’t understand what we needed to do to protect the world. He betrayed me… Left me to die…”

Your eyes widened as he told you what happened. How he and Blackwatch staged a uprising against Jack and Overwatch, demanding that they do what it takes to serve the world in the better purpose. How Jack had refused him. And how a random bullet caused the explosion, bringing down the building around them. 

“I remember floating… Dissolving and materializing. Each time more painful than the last. Moira’s experiment kept me alive long enough for help… Talon’s help. I took it.” He whispered, still looking down, not wanting you to see his ruined face. Not yet. He couldn’t handle that rejection.

He knew you were crying. He could hear your quiet sobs. He wanted to look at you. To see those tears. To see your face crying for him. Not yet, he told himself. Not until he told you… Everything. 

“Because of Moira, I am still alive… Alive…” He laughed at himself mockingly as he lifted a hand, watching as the mist seemed to flow from his fingertips as his body started to decay. He felt the sharp pain as his healing ability continuously healed him. He laughed again. “I’m barely holding together.”

His entire body stiffened when he felt your hand touch his cheek. His eyes closed when he heard your voice.

“Look at me Gabe…” You whispered, your eyes soft, shimmering with tears as you looked at him. “Please…”

You watched as he hesitated for a moment, but knew it was your simple please was something he could never ignore. You listened to him take a deep breath before he straighten his shoulders and faced you.

Reaper watched as your eyes widened at the sight of his mangled face. Emotions filled your eyes as you stared at him, searching his face. He wondered what you saw.

His goatee was gone, almost as if it had been burned away. Scars, shiny and old, marred his once tanned skin. But it was his face that was scarred. So horribly scarred. His eyes, once as brown as the chocolate he used to sneak onto mission, were clouded over, and your eyes could see the slight red in the iris, pulsing with each heartbeat. The two scars he had on his right cheek were faded. His skin, so much lighter than before, seemed to cling to skull, giving him an almost skeleton appearance. 

“What happened to you?” You whispered, taking both of his cheeks in your hands. You felt his arm leave your throat as you watched his eyes close at your touch.

He covered one of your hands with his, savoring your warmth and touch. 

“They did this to me…” He whispered to you, his eyes searching your face, drinking in your features as he committed them to memory. “Overwatch. Jack… They did this to me… They made me into this… Thing.”

As he spat out the last word, your arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer to you. Pressing your body against his tightly, uncaring if his ammo belt bit into your chest. Pressing your cheek against his mangled one, you held him as though your life depended on it. “Eight years Gabe… Eight years, I thought you were dead. Ana told me you were alive… I watched the Swiss office explode with you in it.”

You squeezed your eyes shut when you felt his arms hold you impossibly closer to him as you remembered the last day you saw him alive.

“Have my back?” Gabriel asked, looking down at you as you cleaned your sniper rifle. Grinning when you looked up at him, only to roll your eyes.

“Don’t I always?” You answered, peering through the sight to make sure it was clean. This mission was different. You and the other Blackwatch Agents were heading to the Swiss Headquarters to talk out plans with Overwatch agents about the war. You needed to make sure everything was right.

Gabriel laughed as he squeezed your shoulder. “Damn right you do,” He replied, before he grabbed your hand away from the sniper parts you had laid out on a clean tarp and pulled you into your arms.

“Careful. Items. Fragile.” You managed to say as he pulled you in for a gentle kiss.

“Gabe…” You whispered his name as you touched his face gently and smiled when he turned his face to kiss your palm.

“When we get back, we’re gonna get married.” He told you as he stepped back and took your hands in his, rubbing your left ring finger with his thumb.

Your right eyebrow arched. “Are we?” You asked, smirking as you took your hands from his to encircle his neck. “I don’t believe you asked me Commander.”

“I don’t ask. I order.” He whispered as he encircled your waist with his arms and kissed the tip of your nose, causing you to crinkle it. “So, I order you, (Your Full name), to marry me. Tomorrow. At seven, sharp.”

“In the morning or evening?” You asked as you narrowed your eyes, wary of his answer.

He laughed. “It was in the evening… But because you made that face---”

“I did not make a face!” You said, making the face.

“That face.” He chuckled, kissing your nose again. “We’re doing it tomorrow… At seven in the morning.”

“You know if I kill you, I will be the only one who will miss you.” You muttered under your breath, causing him to laugh.

Gabriel took your hands into his again, his rough thumb caressing your ring finger again before he looked at you in face. “I want my ring on your finger. And for you to have my last name…”

You smiled softly as you squeezed his hands. “See… Was that proposal so hard?”

“You have no idea.”

As you laughed, Gabriel took advantage of your mouth and kissed you deeply. His arms went around your waist before his right hand traveled up your back to bury it in your hair. And when your arms encircled his neck again, he whispered against your lips.

“I love you… (Y/N)”

At the Swiss Office, you lay in a well shaded area that served as your sniper perch. You watched as agents of both Overwatch and Blackwatch stood around outside the door as you waited for Gabriel and Jack to walk out. In your mind, you were busy making lists for the wedding. Who could come at such short notice? 

As you silently named names of your witnesses for the wedding, the explosion came suddenly. Deafening as it threw you back from your perch, causing your back to connect with a wall. The aftermath was nearly as dangerous as your ears rang from it. You landed on the ground, knocking the wind out of you as you struggled to get to your knees. You shook your head to rid yourself of the constant ringing. The sudden dust that surrounded you, filled your lungs, robbing you of your breath as you rose to your feet…

“(Y/N)?”

Your eyes opened as you looked up at Reaper who had pulled back to look at your face. 

“You left me…”

Those three words shattered his heart. He crushed you to him, whispering your name over and over as he rubbed his jaw against your hair. 

“I tried to come back… But I couldn’t find you… The damn PETRAS act erased all information of agents that had to do with Blackwatch and Overwatch. I couldn’t find you…”

He looked down at you, running a fingertip over your bottom lip.

Before he could continue, he felt a gun muzzle against the back of his head and the sound of ammo entering the chamber. He grew still as your eyes widened in shock.

“Get. Off. Of. Her.” Jack growled as he pointed a gun at Reapers head, his eyes hard with hatred as he glared down at his former friend. “Now!”

“Jack please…” You whispered, your arms still holding Reapers close to you. 

“Get off of her Gabriel.” Jack growled, his visor glowing as he locked onto Reapers signature. 

Reaper chuckled before he winked at you. He rose to his knees, straddling you before he slowly climbed off the bed to stand alongside it. He turned, facing Jack and Ana, allowing them to see his scarred face. 

“Jack… please.” You whispered as you got off the bed to stand in front of Reaper. “Don’t do this…” 

“He’s a criminal (Y/N),” Jack growled, still pointing his rifle at Reaper. 

Reaper began to laugh as he waved a hand over his face, masking it again. His shadowed eyes glared at Jack who growled at him.

Before any of you could say another word, Reaper disappeared into a black mist, jumping from point to point. He began to mock Jack, who struggled to keep up with him. Jack grunted when an armored fist caught him in the jaw, nearly knocking him to the ground before Reaper appeared and grabbed him by his blue jacket, repeatably punching him in the face. 

He saw Ana grab you, pulling you away from the fight before dissolving. In a blur, he punched Ana in the stomach, causing her to gasp and double over in pain before appearing behind her. He growled when he elbowed her in the back and knocked her to the ground.

“Ana!” Jack shouted, growling as Reaper seemed to disappear again, his laughter filling the room.

“What’s the matter Jack?” Reaper asked as he reappeared behind Soldier Seventy-Six, grabbing him by the neck as he began to chock him. “Getting slow in your old age?”

Jack gasped before he slammed his forearm hard against Reaper’s causing him to let go of his neck. “Stand still and fight like a man, you son of a bitch.” He shouted as he punched at Reapers form again, his fist disappeared through the mist. 

Their one sided fight continued as you struggled to help Ana get to her feet. 

“Ana… Are you okay?” You asked as the older woman gasped in pain.

Before Ana could answer, you looked up at the sound of Reaper back handing Jack across the face. 

“Enough!” Reaper growled, and punched Jack hard in the head, knocking the man to his knees. Jack grunted in pain as his old rival kicked him hard in the back, knocking him to his stomach. “Don’t get up Jack… We’re leaving.”

“Where?” Jack demanded as he struggled to get his feet as Reaper disappeared.

You gasped when you felt Reapers right hand around your throat, his clawed fingers against your skin as he appeared behind you. You felt his cold mask against your temple as his left arm encircled your waist, pulling your back to his chest.

“Nowhere you need to know,” He whispered to Jack as he began to walk backwards toward the large window. “Ah. Ah. Ah.” He warned as Jack lifted his rifle to point at the two of you. “You shoot, she dies. And that’s on your Jack.”

Jack growled as he lowered his rifle. “Damn you Reyes…”

“Temper old man.” Reaper chuckled as his lower back hit the windowsill… He could feel the rain hit his back in hard strikes. He looked down at you. “Are you ready?”

You felt his thumb caress your chin. “For what?”

Your answer came when he pulled you both backwards, out of the window to fall to the street below.

“GABRIEL!” You shouted his name as you fell before you both disappeared.

Leaving behind only a whisper of black smoke that flipped Jack off as he leaned over the windowsill, shouting you name before the smoke disappeared in a ghostly chuckle.

“Damn!” Jack shouted as he punched the wall. He turned to Ana, who had finally gotten to her feet. “He took her.”


	5. The Heart of a Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart of a Wraith  
Game/Movie/Book: Overwatch  
Pairing: Reaper x Reader  
Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Overwatch team, or the Overwatch game. I just wanted to write a Reaper/Reader pairing. My thoughts are my own, and the character of the Reader is my only creation. 
> 
> Reaper has taken you. And with Widowmaker and Sombra in tow, brings you to Talon headquarters. How will you handle it,

Chapter Four

The storm raged. Lightning streaked across the dark grey sky, as if reaching with white-hot claws for prey that lay just out of reach. Thunder roared its defiance and anger as it echoed across the mountain that overlooked the city of Dorado. Rain fell in dense sheets, soaking the deep brown dirt as the grass it housed shuddered happily at the drink. 

A flock of sheep, unconcerned by the rain and sounds of the storm, happily chewed the sweet grass as they went about their day. 

Their cries of terror filled the air as you and Reaper fell onto the grass in an explosion of black smoke. Your breathing was hard as your struggled to your feet, before collapsing to the ground again and began to shiver.

You were freezing, your body shivering as Reaper struggled to get to his feet before falling to his knees in pain, clutching his side in pain as his cells began to heal themselves. 

That was the longest he stayed in the shroud, and he could tell he was hurt, but he was more worried about you. As he got to his feet, he groaned in pain as he sank to his knees. 

Damn it, he thought as pain radiated through his body, causing him to squeeze his eyes tight against the pain.

“G-Gabe… You okay?” You asked, your teeth chattered as goosebumps formed on your exposed flesh. You swayed as you go to your bare feet and walked slowly to Reaper. 

Reaper nodded silently, not wanting to alarm you, before he looked up at you. “You’re shivering…” He said as you sank next to him for a moment, exhaustion taking over you for a moment. 

Reaper rose to his feet, silent cringing in pain at the moment as the last of his cells regenerated as he fully healed himself and pulled you to your feet. He quickly took off his trench coat pulled you into his arms and wrapped you in it. Leaving him to stand in his under armor as he kept the rain off of you.

He held you in his arms as you shivered, his mask cold against the top of your head as he sheltered you from the pouring rain. 

As the warmth from his coat and arms warmed you, you wrapped your arms around his waist tentatively and when his arms squeezed you gently, you laid your cheek against the ammo belt that was strapped around his chest. You silently wished it wasn’t there so you could hear his heartbeat for a moment… To hear it again.

You looked up at him as he pulled the hood over your head to give you extra protection against the rain. “Aren’t you cold?” you asked, your eyes searching his masked face for any sign of discomfort. 

“No…” Reaper replied, looking down at you. “The cold never bothered me anyway.”

You paused as your mouth fell open before your laughter rang out, startling the sheep around you. As your laughter echoed across the mountainside, rumbling thunder followed. 

“What’s so funny?” He demanded, glaring down at you.

“Sorry…” You giggled. “I just wasn’t expecting you to quote Frozen.”

“What the hell is Frozen?”

“Disney movie.”

Reaper looked at you for a moment before sighing in disgust. 

“You still hate Disney?” You asked, your lips twitching as you struggled to keep the laughter from coming out again.

Even his mask held a look of disgust as Reaper shook his head.

“Come on… We need to get out of here.” He grumbled as he turned to walk toward an open field, leaving you to follow with his coat still around your shoulders. Every once in a while, he could hear your giggle and just rolled his eyes.

The walk wasn’t long, but the silence between the two of you made it seem longer. You both had so much to say, to express, to be able to share everything in the last eight years but neither of you had any idea where to start. 

You watched him as he walked. He still walked the same… The smoothness of a soldier that walked with a purpose, the almost strut like walk that only few could master. You smiled when you remembered that he had blushed when you had told him that once, before he told you that you only watched him walk was because you were staring at his ass. Which was true, but why would you lie about that. 

And when Reaper stopped in front of you, you bumped into him. He looked down at you before he pulled out a remote from a pocket at his back. Your eyebrow raised as he pressed a button. 

Your eyes widened in shock as a ship materialized in front of you. It was as black as Reapers leather coat, with windows that were tinted in the deepest red. 

“Wow.” You whispered as the ship began to purr, raising off of the grass to hover. “Why does everyone else get tool toys? I want cool toys.”

Reaper chuckled in answer as his ship turned slowly, the hanger door unlatched slowly and lowered the walkway to the grass. He began to walk toward it but felt you stop behind him. 

He turned to watch you walk to an overhanging cliff to look down at Dorado in the distance below. The rain soaked through his under armor as he walked to stand alongside you.

Neither of you said a word as the rain masked your tears as you looked down at the city you had called home. You watched the city shimmer in the rain, like a beacon of hope for someone who had been lost. 

“It was my home…” You whispered softly, the rain soaking your hair as you pushed back the hood. Your eyes taking in the lights of the city. “My sanctuary for eight years… After you… Died. I ran… Anywhere to get away from Overwatch… Away from their stares of pity when they realized who you were to me…”

Reaper looked at you as you continued to talk. “Alejandra’s family was the first to welcome me… They became my family. Became my whole being when everything had fallen apart.”

You looked up at him, your eyes vulnerable as your heart that you lay open to him. “How can I leave them without the promise…” You asked, your voice still soft in the diminishing rain.

“What promise?” Reaper asked, touching your face with a clawed hand, his thumb rubbing away your tears. 

Your hand covered his. “That no matter what happens, you don’t leave me again. That no matter what, no matter the mission, you take me with you to make sure I have your back.”

Reaper’s mask fell in away in a shimmer of smoke, voluntarily showing you his face as he pulled you into his arms. 

You both stood on the cliffside, illuminated by the shining city below. Your bodies casted long shadows over the city as the last of the lightning flashed overhead. 

“No matter what happens,” He whispered to you as he pulled you in closer, his mouth a whisper from yours. “I will die before leaving you again. No one will keep us apart (Y/N). Not Overwatch. Not even Talon. I am yours. For all time. ”

It wasn’t the words that sealed the made as your heart forgave him. It was his eyes. Although they pulsed red with his heartbeat, his eyes never left yours. Never faltered. Never looked away. He was promising you the future. Together. As he had done so long ago. But this time, no matter what, you would never be apart. 

And when he kissed you, gentle yet demanding, he sealed that promise with his lips. 

A whisper of names were exchanged as your arms encircled his neck and pulled him closer, uncaring of his ammo belts bit into your chest. Your lips caressed each other as his taste, so familiar yet so different, flooded your body. Strong arms held you tightly before bringing you to the tip of your toes as he took the kiss deeper. 

Reaper groaned. The taste of you, kept locked away in the deepest part of his heart, remembered as his tongue caressed yours. Sweet and refreshing as the diminishing rain that fell around the two of you. As wild as the last the lightning streaked across the sky weakly, as if finally surrendering.

Thunder quickly followed, entering your chests as Reapers clawed hand fisted your shirt as his right hand trailed up your back, sending chills down your spine. And when it fisted in your hair, your eyes fluttered open to look into his eyes. 

I promise…

The words seemed to shimmer in the air as he whispered them before a single heartbeat passed before his lips crushed to yours. This time, with his hand on your waist and the other in your hair, he tilted you back. He chuckled against your mouth as you gasped, your hands digging into his shoulders tightly.

“I’ve got you.” He whispered before he kissed you again.

But before your mind went blank from the kiss, the sound of a feminine groan of disgust, followed by another’s giggle filled the air. Reaper paused with you in his arms, his body going completely still as he pulled you away to look over at the two women who had been walking toward the two of you.

“Can you two hurry up?” Amelie Lacroix, the assassin known as Widowmaker stopped by the ship, her golden eyes filled with disgust. “We must get back to head quarters before we are noticed that we are gone.”

Sombra laughed, her purple colored hair falling away from her face as she leaned back. “You’d think that being from France, she’d have a bit more of a romantic heart.” The young woman said, laughing as she winked at you. You smiled back at her as she wiggled her eyebrows at Reaper. “Nice going Gabe, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Reaper growled as he set you back flat on your feet before walking menacingly toward the two women. “Get on the ship and set a course to Talon Headquarters.” He told them.

“You know, you’re not as intimidating as you think you are without your coat amigo.” Sombra said as Widowmaker scoffed and walked onto the platform, disappearing in the ship.

“Now Sombra.”

She laughed, winking at you again as she followed the assassin onto the ship, leaving the two of you alone again. Before she disappeared, she poked her head out from around the corner to watch Reaper turn back to you.

“She’s right you know,” You told him with a smile. “You’re a lot less intimidating without this.” You said as you took off the coat, holding it out to you.

He rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of you. Without a single word spoken, he ignored the coat that you held out for him and held out a hand.

A simple request that would change your life forever.

With a single glance back to look at Dorado, you silently said goodbye to Alejandra before turning back to Reaper.

And took his hand. Together, you and Reaper walked into the ship, hand in hand.

The flight to Talons headquarters was long, but it was because of Sombra who made time fly by. As soon as you and Reaper had entered the ship, a Talon agent took him into the other room. It was awkward for you for a moment as Widowmaker stared at you before you came to a truce. You’d leave her alone, if she left you alone. 

Sombra had welcomed you with a couple questions asked. What kind of person was Gabe like in bed and was he as grumpy out of uniform as he was in it? Her laughter filled the ship as you blushed red at the questions. And she made the flight fun as she sat next to you on a surprisingly comfortable couch, telling you things about yourself that you had long forgotten.

As your laughter rang out, Reaper stood in the corner, his trench coat as well as his mask back on, watched the two of you from the corner. He watched you as you made friends with the youngest member of Talon. Behind his mask, he was smiling, he answered your smile with his own. He barely looked at Widowmaker as she came up alongside him. 

“Do you think it wise to bring her? She is still an Overwatch operative.” The assassin asked, her accented voice low as she looked toward you and Sombra.

Reaper’s smile faded, despite your snort of laughter at a long-forgotten picture of you as a child appeared on Sombra’s video screen. “No… She was never Overwatch for long. She belonged to Blackwatch.” He said as he turned to the French woman. “Everyone seems to forget that she was my second in command. She’s loyal.”

“To whom?”

The simple question caused him to growl. “To me.”

Widowmaker smiled. “We’ll see, wont we?” she chuckled in a way that only the rich could. “Women like that don’t wait… What was it… Eight years for anyone.”

“Women like you don’t.” Reaper said, turning away from the French woman who glared at his back. “She did.”

Before Widowmaker could say another word, the pilots voice came over the intercom. 

“E.T.A. to headquarters…. Five minutes.”

“Understood.” Reaper told him before turning to walk down the stairs to the couch, followed by Widowmaker before stopping on front of you and Sombra, who looked up at him.

“Go to the window.” He said to you, his mask seemed to smile. “Welcome home.”

Sombra sat back and watched as you got up to your feet to go to the window before turning to Widowmaker. “It’s so nice to see him relax.” She said to the woman, who watched as you and Reaper looked out the window. “You look jealous.”

“Je ne suis pas jalouxm” Widowmaker said in French as she looked at Reaper and the new one. “I simply do not want a liability in our base. She could destroy everything.”

Sombra smiled. “No…”

Widowmaker looked down at the woman. “What do you mean ‘No’?”

Sombra lounged back as she pulled up a small photo. It was of you and Gabriel, laughing as you played in the snow as he pinned you against the frozen water. It showed the two women who looked at it the love between the two of you. “She won’t do anything to betray him… Not after what happened to him.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because, despite your cold little heart, even you recognize the love between them.” Sombra waved another picture, the very same one of you holding Gabriel’s hands before the downfall of Overwatch. “Look at them. That, mi pequena arana, is love… In its finest. We will never have something like that.”

Widowmaker turned away from the photo, her own cold heart stirred by the warmth of it. 

Sombra chuckled as she put the pictures away and got to her feet. “Come on… Let’s see what our new agent has to say about the base…”

As she and Widowmaker walked to the window, Sombra smiled as the ship flew around the mountainside and showed its passengers the Talon base. 

“It’s huge.” You whispered as Sombra smiled at you. 

“Well, with a bunch of men in charge, they needed to make something to make themselves feel better about their pequeno pene.”

“Jesus Sombra.” Reaper groaned, covering his mask with his hand.

“What?” she asked, looking at him as you laughed and Widowmaker groaned. “It’s true.”

“Go with Widowmaker and clear us for landing.” He told her.

You chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him. You stood next to Reaper and laid your head on his shoulder for a moment. “I really like her.” 

Reaper looked down at you, smiling at the feeling of you relaxing around him. “I can’t imagine why you would. She’s a massive pain in the ass.” 

He went silent for a moment as the ship grew closer. “(Y/)N), I have to tell you something.”

“What’s wrong?” You asked, looking at him. 

“Moira’s there… She’s one of the council members of Talon… Like I am.”

The name brought back memories of the Super Soldier program that you had enlisted in. The pain of the needles being pushed into your skin as Doctor Moira O’Deorain changed you. Made you something more. Made you into the perfect killing machine.

It was she who made you Echo. It was she, who took that power and made it more. It was she who made you Wraith.

“That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while.” You told him, looking at him. 

“She saved my life (Y/N)… It was she who kept me alive.”

You took a deep breath through your nose before letting it out of your mouth. “I guess I have to thank her. Or punch her. Since she didn’t tell me you were alive after I went to see her after you died.”

“What?” Reaper demanded. “Why?”

You smiled sadly. “She saved my sanity, after you died, I seemed to just… Stop caring. I became Wraith in all forms. Nothing mattered. One day, I was sane enough to go to her and demand that she stop it. To let it not hurt anymore. She’s one of the reasons I don’t go completely Wraith… Is because she closed it off…” Your eyes grew distant as you remembered the year you were in containment as you screamed, your Wraith ability taking over you as your mind shattered. How Moira was fascinated by it and wanted to perfect it. And her disappointment when you begged her to lock it away. To make it stop. Your eyes closed as you remembered your screams. “I wasn’t me…”

“(Y/N)…” 

“Don’t worry… I’ll tell you more about it.” You promised as the pilots came over the intercom again.

“We’re cleared for landing.” 

Reaper took your hand for a moment and rubbed your skin against his mouth-piece of his mask before he took you to the hanger. Sombra and Widowmaker were there waiting.

You were all quiet as the ship made its descent to the landing pad. You jolted and swayed as the ship seemed to just drop five feet before it landed with a heavy thud as it hit the pavement.

“Sorry!” The pilot shouted as Reaper growled at him. 

“New guy…” Sombra explained as the hanger door opened. Her eyes widened in shock as the person who walked toward them. “Uh oh.”

“What?” You asked her.

“Doomfist… Gabe didn’t tell him that we were leaving to get you.” Sombra said as the man stood in front of the hanger door. 

“Welcome back Mister Reyes,” Akande Ogundimu said, his imposing figure rail straight as he looked at Reaper with cold, dead eyes. “I trust your mission was a success.”


	6. The Heart of a Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart of a Wraith  
Game/Movie/Book: Overwatch  
Pairing: Reaper x Reader  
Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Overwatch team, or the Overwatch game. I just wanted to write a Reaper/Reader pairing. My thoughts are my own, and the character of the Reader is my only creation.

Chapter Five

Dorado, Mexico

Held up in an abandoned warehouse, the sounds of someone hitting a wall echoed throughout the vacant building. Jack’s tactical visor lay next to Ana’s feet where it hand handed after he had thrown it to the ground in frustration. Jack grunted as his fist repeatably hit cracking cement in frustration as Ana sat on a broken chair, an ice pack against her temple. 

“Goddamn him!” Jack growled, punching the wall again and watched dissatisfied when the cement cracked more. He clenched his fist in pain and punched the wall again, leaving behind streaks of blood against it. He growled curses under his breath.

Ana glanced over at the sounds, taking the ice pack away from her temple and sighed. “Hitting the wall until your hands breaks won’t bring her back,” She told him, replacing the ice pack against her temple again. Her head was still pounding from the blows she had encountered when Reaper had attacked her.

“We were supposed to protect her!” Jack spat, punching the wall hard enough to splitter before turning to Ana. “And he fucking took her.”

Ana winced at his shout as she took her ice away from her temple to look at him. She was quiet for a moment, looking her old friend in the eye and knew what she was going to say would anger him further. “She would have gone with him if he asked her…”

“You don’t know that!” Jack growled. “She was an…”

“Blackwatch agent.” Ana said bluntly, her brown eyes stern as she looked at her friend. “She is loyal to Gabriel.”

She watched as Jack sighed in defeat before he crossed the room to sink into another broken chair beside her before she continued.

“She may have been an Overwatch operative Jack, but she is and will always be Gabriel’s second in command. And the love of his life.” Ana laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder as he shook his head before letting it fall in defeat. “She has always been Gabriels.”

“He’s going to get her killed…” Jack whispered softly before looking up at Ana. “He’s going to get her killed in that damn need of his to always be better… To prove that he’s the best.”

“No Jack,” Ana said as she crouched in front of him. She waited until he looked at her before she continued. “He would do anything to protect her. Just like she’ll do anything to protect him.”

“I know…” He sighed. “I just don’t want her to go through what she went through again… Not after what you told me she went through after…”

Ana nodded. “He will keep her safe. They’re balanced. They need each other to keep each other sane.”

“I hope so.” Jack said as he reached for his tactical visor, grimacing when he saw it was cracked before he stood straight. “Lets get back before Reinhart has my head for keeping you from him for much longer.”

Ana laughed. “He would do no such thing.” She said as she too, got to her feet, wincing in the slight creak in her knees. 

“You don’t know Reinhart very well,” Jack muttered under his breath as he remembered the former Crusaders words to bring Anas back safe. He pulled out a helo-communicator and called Winston.

When the scientist answered, his face flashed on the digital screen, Jack spoke. “Send in an extraction helicopter.”

“Did you get Echo?” Winston asked, his face full of worry and excitement. 

Jack shook his head. “Mission failed. Reaper has Echo.” He held up a hand to stop Winston’s questions. “I’ll debrief everyone when Ana and I get back. Until then, be prepared for any and all activity….”

He looked up at the rising sun and narrowed his eyes before he continued. “Talon has just acquired a new agent.”

* * *

“I’m glad that you have decided to join us (Y/N), I have missed your quirkness… Talon is… so bland when it comes to its members.” Doctor Moira O’Deorain said as she examined the x-ray that she had taken when you walked into Talon headquarters and told the others that she will be debriefed later, as she had a new patient to examine. 

When you had arrived, you were stripped out of your still damp clothes and placed into a large medical gown by a large Dutch man that was named Sigma, and you were placed in an x-ray machine. 

Now, you sat on an observation table in the middle of Moira’s hospital wing, watching the former Blackwatch agent continue to look at the x-rays. You glanced over at Sigma who was happily working on an experiment, humming a soft tone.

“Can’t say I feel the same Moira,” You told her as she turned to look at you, taking her bi-colored gaze from the x-ray to look at you. She clucked her tongue as she placed the x-ray on the table before picking up a small flashlight to shine in your eyes, causing you to blind. “The last time I saw you, I was leaving your mental ward.”

“And how have you been these last few years since then?” she asked as she picked up your hands, running her cool finger tips against the palm of your right hand, examining it for any old or recent injuries. “Any ill effects from your prior treatment?”

You both looked at Sigma who suddenly shouted “EUREKA!” before he seemed to float away into another part of the ward before you looked back at Moira who was shaking her head. 

“You know, for Halloween, he can dress up as a pirate and be the Flying Dutchman.” You said to Moira as she looked at your other hand. 

Moira looked at you with a exhausted expression. “No.” She simply said before she looked down at your hands to touch your wrists, where small marks marred your wrists from the injections she had given you seven years ago to keep you from killing everyone like you had in a small village in Iraq. “You didn’t answer my questions.”

You simply shook your head. “Other than a couple of recent events that caused my Wraith ability to slightly emerge, nothing drastic happened. No ill effects.” You told her as she took your right hand again, to peer closer at the burn on your palm. “I’m actually more upset that a certain doctor that I know, didn’t tell me that my fiancé was still alive when I saw her seven years ago…”

Moira looked up at the statement, raising a single ember red brow. “I was informed not to. You were a liability who was still connected with Overwatch, despite nearly all of our Blackwatch members being killed in the explosion in the Swiss office. I wanted you to know, I knew how close you and Gabriel were… And I hope still are. You and I were friends once.:

You looked down, suddenly ashamed. “We were.” You acknowledged. “I’m sorry Moira… The last twenty-four hours have been hectic.”

Moira chuckled. “I can only imagine.” She helped you to get your feet before stepping back. “Strip.”

“I beg your pardon.”

She pointed to a large glass tube like container in the middle of the room. “It will help me identify if your Wraith ability is going to exhibit changes, or if you still have the same level of the ability that you had before. And it will also see if you are up to date with your immunizations.”

You made a face as you groaned. “Please no shots.”

Moira chuckled. “I make no promises. Now strip.”

You mumbled under your breath as you stripped of the gown and walked into the middle of the room in your underwear. 

Moira accessed your body and sighed. “Subject Wraith seems to be in good weight for her height. Stomach wound scar is healed nicely. Does it still give you trouble or any pain?” She asked as she helped you into the container. 

“It twinges on rainy days.” You answered as she closed the glass door. You watched as she crossed the room to a large digital panel and pressed several buttons. You heard the door lock in a soft click.

Instantly a puff a steam entered, cleansing your body as a beam of iridescent light came from above you. 

“Please hold still (Y/N),” You heard Moira’s voice over the intercom as the scanner began to descent. You stood still as the machine did its rounds, scanning you for any form of impurifications. 

You watched her nod at the results that showed on the screen as well as a 3D form of your skeleton. She touched certain parts, nodding at the answers that lay there. She smiled as she crossed the room to you.

“Good. Your scans are clean. Your stress levels are slightly high, but due to recent events, I would be surprised if they were not.” She said as she opened the door, holding out a hand for support as you climbed out and handed you the medical robe.

As you slipped it back on, you noticed that Moira reached for a syringe on a tray.

“Hey, you said no needles!” you told her, glaring as she looked at you, her hands holding up the syringe. 

“I had said, I promise no such thing. It’s vitamin C, nothing more. You need it, especially after standing in the rain for god knows how long.” She said as she tapped the side of the syringe to allow any air bubbles to rise to the surface before squeezing the plugger up to allow only for the medicine to be in.

You stood, grumbling as Moira took your arm and inserted the needle. “Ow.” You told her as you grimaced in pain, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Stop being a baby.” She told you as she pushed the vitamin c into your arm. “Don’t worry, once Gabriel is done shouting with Akande, he will be getting this shot as well.”

When the shot was done, she rubbed your arm and handed you a lollipop, which caused you to laugh before she handed you some clothes. “Here,” she said as you took them. “They should all be your size, if not, please let me or anyone know and we will get you the right fit. We can’t have you walking around in nothing but your under garments.”

As you got dressed, you looked at Moira, noting the small, subtle changes in your former friends. Whether it was her own doing due to her experiments or she aged slowly, Moira looked the same as she had seven years ago.

“Moira…” You waited until she looked at you in question. “I’m glad too. For better or worse… I’ve missed you.”

Moira’s smile was soft. “Good. Now, an agent will bring you to your quarters. I’m sure that Gabriel had placed them next to his.”

Following impulse, you hugged the doctor, surprising her enough to awkwardly hug you back. 

“Thank you,” You whispered, still hugging her tight before letting her go. You turned to the agent, turned to wave at Moira who waved back.

And missed the soft smile on Moira’s face turn sinister.

“Follow me ma’am,” the Talon agent said to you as he nodded, holding open the door. 

As you nodded, you looked at Moira, whose smile was back to soft. You waved goodbye to each other. 

The walk to your quarters was silent, although you could hear in the distance, the laughter of agents in another room as they teased a man named Jack, who apparently sucked at playing UNO. You smiled as you passed the room, and chuckled when the entire room erupted in cheers. Men and women were grabbing hold of each other in celebration as the one, who could only be Jack, slummed in defeat before covering his face in his hands.

They’re normal people, you thought as you and the agent walked around the cornered. You walked several more feet, How big was this place? When you heard the shouting.

“It was Reckless. Stupid, Irresponsible.”

Doomfist’s voice was loud and heated compared to the soft and cool of Reapers.

“It was also none of your business.”

You looked at the agent, who was shaking his head at you frantically to not get involved before you shrugged in apology and stood by the door to listen. 

“You bring an Overwatch operative… To our base of operations.” Doomfist shouted, slamming a hand on his desk, causing the items on it to shake and fall to the floor. 

“Former Overwatch operative…” Reaper told him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “She was Blackwatch.”

“Which was disbanded. She is a liability. How do you know that she will not betraye you at their order?” Doomfist demanded, leaning against the desk to look at Reaper in the face. 

Reapers voice was soft with the promise of a threat. “She wont. She’s loyal.”

“To whom Mister Reyes?”

“To Gabriel.”

Reaper and Doomfist turned to the sound of your voice as you walked into the room and stared at the two men. Reaper smiled behind his mask as you walked forward toward Doomfist, your eyes were slits of cold (eye color).

You stopped in front of Doomfist, your eyes meeting his.

“Everyone here seems to focus on the Overwatch part of my resume, rather than the Blackwatch.” Your eyes never left his as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And they also seem to forget that I was Gabriel’s second in command.

“Your past loyalties do not matter to me, little one.” Doomfist whispered as he uncrossed his arms to tower over you. “It is your present loyalties that do.”

You smirked mockingly. “I am (Y/N), Former agent of Overwatch and due to Overwatch being restablished, an agent of Blackwatch. I am one of the best snipers in the world. My code names are Echo to Overwatch, but I am Wraith of Blackwatch. I am and will always be loyal to Gabe, regardless of who he works for.”

Doomfists mouth thinned in anger as Reaper stood alongside you. He never understood that type of loyalty to one person. Even he, killed his own mentor, the original Doomfist for his mantle of leadership and for the name of Doomfist. To have someone be truly loyal to one person was remarkable to him. And alien. 

As you and Reaper continued to look at him, Doomfist began to see the wall that the two of you made. A chain, forged in the fires of hell, that would never be broken. His eyes widened in shock as what seemed to wisps of smoke emerging from the two of you. The black, red flecked wisps of Reapers, he was familiar with. Had seen in battle. It was yours that surprised him… Caused him to fear what Wraith could be.

Your wisps of smoke were white, as white as the snow that lay around the base, edged and shimmered with flecks of gold.

The wisps of smoke merged with one another, to the point it almost became impossible to see where one started. They swirled around the two of you, intertwined like lovers who were reunited. Balanced. Two halves of the same coin. 

Your eyes, that never left his, were rimmed with gold as Reapers were rimmed with red. 

Doomfist shivered as you and Reaper spoke, as though the two of you were in a trance. 

“No one can keep us apart. Not Overwatch. Not Talon. Not even Death… Not even you, Akande Ogundimu.”

And as if swept away by an invisible wind, the wisps of black and white smoke disappeared. 

“She’s staying Akande.” Reaper told the visibly shaken man, as you turned on your heel, dismissing the leader of Talon. “Do you understand?”

Doomfist nodded, causing Reaper to chuckle in satisfaction as he too turned his back on Doomfist to follow you out the door. 

Shutting it softly.

Reaper turned to as you leaned against the wall in sudden exhaustion before turning to the agent who cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry sir, she just went in.” The agent told him. 

Reaper waved his apology off. “It’s fine Bob… Go back to the game room, I’ll take (Y/N) to her quarters.”

You looked up at the agents name and watched him salute to Reaper, who dismissed him with a wave. As the agent walked away, you waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Reaper. “Bob?” You asked.

“There are people in this world named Bob, (Y/N).” He told you as he pulled you away from the door. “Come on… I’ll take you to your room.”

Together, you walked down the hall to the living quarters wing of the base, passing men and women who stopped and stared in shock at the sight of the Dreaded Reaper holding hands with an unknown woman. Gossip spread quickly as you and Reaper spoke softly of the last few years. You told him of your time in Dorado, befriending Alejandra and her family and he told you of his exploits with Talon… 

And you both ached for one another.

When he stopped in front of your door, he stood as awkwardly as he had on your first date. 

“We’re here…” He told you, touching the door before looking at you. He narrowed his eyes when you chuckled.

“You comin in?”


	7. The Heart of a Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart of a Wraith  
Game/Movie/Book: Overwatch  
Pairing: Reaper x Reader  
Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Overwatch team, or the Overwatch game. I just wanted to write a Reaper/Reader pairing. My thoughts are my own, and the character of the Reader is my only creation. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE, BLOOD.

Chapter Six

Reaper’s mouth went dry at the question as desire coursed through his blood. To have you alone. Finally, after all this time… He reached out to touch your face, allowing the shadows of his hood to block his face as his mask faded away. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, stepping close to you, his thumb caressing your cheek as he looked down at you with red tinted eyes. It was the question he had wanted to ask you since he basically kidnapped you from Dorado. To have you answer it was one of his greatest desires and his greatest fear. 

You covered his armored hand with your own and squeezed as you stepped into the small space he had created. You upturned your face, and with his hand on your cheek, you placed one on his and drew his mouth down onto yours. 

The kiss was gentle, yet the fire of desire burned in both of you as you rose to the tip of your toes to kiss him deeper.

“Does that answer your question?” You asked against his lips, your eyes looking into his with everything you felt. Desire. Need. Want.

Reaper chuckled as he firmly grasped the doorknob and turned it in the answer.

And together, you walked into your new home.

“Wow…” Your whisper was full of amazement as you let go of Reapers hand to spin around in the middle of the living room of the quarters. “This place is enormous! It can fit at least five of my apartments in there!”

Reaper chuckled as you spun around again. You were right, the room was enormous. One of the largest for the members of Talon. Yours was only slightly smaller than his own, but it was because he had connected the rooms with an adjoining door between them. Although, his was masculine compared yours.

Before you came, he had several agents decorate the room for your comfort. Vases full of your favorite flower, filling the air with their scent decorated the room. Twin couches in the softest black leather were in the middle of the room, surrounding a large television that was hooked up to your favorite console. A spacious kitchen was on the other side of the room, filled with your favorite food, and his favorite beer, and your favorite drinks were chilled. 

“Do you like it?” He asked, pushing back his hood to reveal his scarred face, and the graying at his temple. And smiled when you turned to him with the biggest smile on your face and without hesitation touched his cheeks with both hands. 

“I love it… And you remembered my favorite flowers…” You let go of one of his cheeks before touching one of the soft petals. 

“I’m glad…” He told you as he shrugged off his trench coat and tossed it to the couch before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his arms. “Now come here and kiss me.”

You smiled as your lips touched his gentle enough to tease but searing enough to cause his blood to surge through him. 

The kiss was as gentle as the first time. And it was as soft as your skin he caressed. It continued as he struggled to unstrap the ammo belts from his chest, waist and leg but before he could remove anything else, you pulled away to touch his face. 

“I need to do something…” You whispered to him as your thumb rubbed his cheek.

“Believe me baby, you’re doing something…” He told you as he wiggles his eyebrows as he pointed to the tent in his jeans, causing you to laugh. 

“Not that… Although that makes me…” You purred as you stepped away as your hand trailed down his neck. You heard his breath shutter as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly as your hand stilled above his heart.

His eyes closed as your fingers spread over his shirt. “Take it off...” You whispered to him, wanting to feel his skin under your hand.

Reaper’s chuckle was weak at the thought of you commanding him, but he slowly pulled off the shirt, revealing a scarred torso. Your eyes grew soft at the sight of his chest and those scars. So new…. Yet so familiar. Your fingertips trembled as they ran over the most recent, causing him to shudder at your touch. His abs were hard as stone as you ran a fingertip over them. 

With your eyes on his, you watched his eyes flutter closed again after he briefly opened them at your touch, your palms flatted against his skin, cool and sure, as they trailed up his chest and lay above his heart. 

“Look at me…” You whispered as you stepped close to you as your hand spread over his skin where his heart thundered. When his eyes, so full of want, met yours, you smiled, you lay your lips above your fingertips and kissed his skin. Your eyes closed as you took away your hands and lay your head against his chest. Your laugh was weak with love as you heard it. 

His heartbeat… It was so strong.

“You’re alive…” You whispered as your arms went around his waist, holding him tight. “You’re alive!”

Reaper’s arms encircled your shoulders, holding you close to him as the tears began to fall as you whispered those words over and over. 

“I’m here baby, I’m right here… I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered against your hair, over and over as your tears soaked his skin. Your tears broke him, shattered him. He heard your pain, felt the heartbreak that you had carried with you for those eight years. And in the that moment, he would have done anything to ease them.

But it was his name, so softly spoken, that brought the man once known as Gabriel Reyes, the ghost known as Reaper, to his knees.

You felt his body fall in front of you as his arms encircled your waist, hugging you tightly as he buried his face against your stomach.

“Gabe?” You whispered his name as you looked down at him and felt his arms tighten around you. 

“You are everything to me…” He whispered against your shirt, not wanting to appear weak. “When I… disappeared…” He couldn’t say dead. “And when I healed… I tried everything to find you. When Overwatch was disbanded, labeled terrorists… Everything was wiped clean. I didn’t exist, my record of service wiped clean. Jack was declared dead. Everything… was gone.”

“Gabe… It’s okay…” You whispered, trying to pull him to his feet to look him in the face as he told you this, but his arms only tightened. 

“Let me finish… please.”

It was the please that stopped you from talking as he continued. 

“When I was healthy enough to get back on my feet… All the records were gone. McCree was gone… Genji… You… The only thing that was still familiar was Moira. She still conducted her experiments to enhance my healing, honing my abilities until… I became this. Until I became Reaper. I was recruited by Talon and rose through the ranks, uncaring who I hurt, what I did… Until I became the best damn agent they had. But I never stopped looking for you.”

He looked up at you from his knees, his eyes vulnerable. Your eyes were full of tears as you looked down at him and ran your fingertips through his grayed temples. 

“I never stopped (Y/N). I knew you were alive, because of Moira but I had to find you. When I heard that damn monkey was at Gibraltar… And had information on all Overwatch and Blackwatch agents… I went there… To get that information. To take it. To find you. The others were a bonus.”

And when you fell to your knees in front of him as he spoke, he took your face with both hands, causing your eyes to shutter at the touch. 

He waited until your eyes opened to continue.

“When your name showed up on my scanner… Where you were. Who you were now. How you looked… Everything… Everything came flooding back. I knew where you were. Finally. I couldn’t get to you fast enough.” Gabriel told you, his thumb brushing the tears that fell. “And seeing your face… So determined. So set as you fired at the agents… It took everything I had to not take you then.”

“Gabe.”

He kissed you softly. “And when we fought… I wanted to laugh because… There you were… As feisty as ever. And I wanted you even more. To taste you. Your lips.”

As they curved, he ran a fingertip over them, and when they trembled open, he caressed them with his lips.

“Your neck…”

His hand ran down your throat, causing you to shudder in desire.

“And when you stepped in front of me to protect me from Jack…” He softly laughed as he pulled you hard into his arms, causing you to gasp. “I could only think… There was my girl. There she is. Mi girasol.”

Your laughter filled the room at the old nickname. “Do you remember when you first called me that?” you chuckled, wiping away the tears.

Gabriel chuckled as he rose to his feet, lifting you to yours and began to dance with you as somewhere in the base, someone began to play music over the intercom. “I do.” He whispered as he spun you around and brought you in close, smiling at your laughter as he brought you into his arms.

You touched this face as you danced with him. “I do too… It was our… What tenth mission together? Just after we started dating… We were escorting some highly sought-after intel. We were by a sunflower field that was in full bloom. And you were teasing me that I reminded you of the flowers that surrounded us. Much to McCree and Genji’s glee.”

Gabriel’s deep laugh filled the room. “God, I forgot about that. They teased me for weeks after that while you…”

His laughter faded as he remembered what happened at the end of the mission… “You almost died that day.”

You took a deep breath as you remembered the memory as you lifted your arms as he took off your shirt, leaving you standing in black jeans and your bra. You watched as his eyes became hard as he ran his fingertips over the old scar. “I can remember how angry you were when the guy got through Jesse and Genji.”

“I can remember the moment he ran at you… And sank that damn knife into you.” He growled angerly as he laid a hand on it as he remembered that moment. Where he almost lost you to that mad man… And realized how much he loved you.

* * *

The sunflowers in the nearly endless field swayed in the gentle breeze. It was warm. And he’ll always remember how warm it was for the rest of his days, no matter where it took him. The weather was comfortable, but even with the light armor that Gabriel and his small team wore, the weather was miserable. 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Genji and McCree as they walked behind the payload that housed the information, each talking about their weapons. The mission was almost over. He was tired and desperately wanted a shower. Another fifty yards to go.

He looked at the time sensitive intel for Overwatch against its enemies before he looked forward and scowled, causing his deep tanned lined face to deepen in anger. He remembered when Jack had called him into the office, debriefing him on the mission and how the intel couldn’t be caught in the wrong hands. And after the debriefing, the commander of Overwatch had pulled him aside to tell him that Overwatch’s hands couldn’t be seen in this. How it was up to Blackwatch to get the intel into the right hands. 

But damned if he didn’t want to watch Jack get his hands dirty in one of the jobs he had to do. Just once, he wanted to see that boy scout be second best for a change… Although, his scowl softened. At least there was good thing about this damned mission…

“Well damn Gabe, you scowl any worse, your face will stick like that.”

He glanced over at the sound of your statement as you walked in time next to him. 

“Shut up (y/n)…” He told you jokingly as you chuckled, shifting the weight of your sniper rifle. “It’s not my damn fault you’re as sunny as these damn sunflowers.”

Your laugh filled the air. “I’ll take that as a complement since I like sunflowers.” You told him as you nudged him with your shoulder. 

Gabriel chuckled as he put one of his shotguns over his shoulder and the other into its holster before taking your hand. And instantly stiffened when Genji and McCree cat called the action.

“Aw, would you look at that Gen… Our very own Gabe got himself a girlfriend…” Jesse McCree teased, his southern drawl filling the air as he and the and the cyberized ninja walked behind.

“If you just noticed the romantic connection between them Jess,” Genji told the cowboy as he shifted the sword on his back. “I would suggest you get your eyes checked.”

As the ninja and the cowboy bickered with one another, neither of them saw the watching eyes of the group who had been hired to take the intel. At any costs.

You laughed at the blush on Gabriel’s face, but smiled when he didn’t let go of your hand. “You know that they’re just teasing you.” You told him, squeezing his hand with yours.

“I know, mi girasol, I’m just not used to it.” He told you as he looked over at you.

You looked at him questioningly. “What does ‘mi girasol’ mean?” You asked him.

Gabriel stopped, raising your hand to his lips in a gentle kiss. “My sunflower…”

Genji and McCree instantly said “Aww!”

“Shut up you assholes, or you will be washing the base with your toothbrushes!” Gabriel shouted, letting go of your hand as the two men roared in laughter at the threat.

As you all laughed, filling the air with it, you all missed the man burst from the sunflowers that surrounded you and ran to you until it was too late. 

It was your scream of pain that caused Gabriel to turn in what seemed slow motion to watch the mans knife sink into your stomach. He shouted your name as you doubled over in pain, clutching the mans wrist as you looked up at him in pain, blood escaping the side of your mouth as your eyes widened in shock.

As he, McCree and Genji ran to you, they were stopped when they were surrounded by the men. He sneered in anger, his lip curling as the leader stepped out from behind the men, twirling another large knife.

“Don’t worry about her big man,” the lead bandit chuckled as he flipped the knife into the air and caught it. “You got other things to worry about.”

Gabriel growled at the man before his eyes widened as he saw you slump forward in pain, tears in your voice as you screamed as the man who had stabbed you gleefully pull the knife to the side. 

Genji and McCree looked at each other in shock as their commander grew still. As your scream of pain filled the air, wisps of black smoke emerged from Gabriels body.

His voice was soft as he spoke. “You know the saying… “Don’t bring a knife to a gunfight?’” The Blackwatch commander asked as he straightened to his full height, looking the man in the eyes rimmed with red. He couldn’t look at you as you slumped to the ground as the man jerked the knife out of your abdomen, nor could he see you shiver in fear as the man knelt next to you and run his blood stained knife against your cheek

The man laughed at him mockingly. “Yeah? And?” He asked ss your blood soaked the fertile dirt.

Gabriel laughed evilly as the wisps of smoke engulfed him before he disappeared, causing the bandits to shout in surprise as McCree and Genji made short work with the others. 

The bandit leader cursed as he felt the muzzle of a shotgun against his temple as Gabriel materialized alongside him. His eyes widened in shock when Gabriel spoke.

“You just did it.” 

And pulled the trigger.

As the bandit leader fell the ground as his head exploded, Gabriel shroud ran to the woman he loved and the man who was kneeled next to her.

As the man giggled, watching you fall in and out of consciousness, he watched an enormous shadow fall over him.

“Hey asshole.”

The man looked up as Gabriel pointed the shotgun at his forehead and tilted his head.

“Dodge this.”

The mans head knocked back by the power of the shotgun blast entered his skull. Gabriel tossed his weapons to the ground as he knelt beside you, his hand instantly covered in blood as he applied pressure to the wound in your stomach.

When you winced at the touch, he touched your face, wiping away the blood. “Hey, hey, hey… It’s okay… It’s me… It’s okay baby… McCree! Go to the rally point! Get the Doc! NOW!” He shouted to the cowboy who had already began to run the last ten meters to their base before he looked down at you. “I got you baby… It’s okay… Stay with me mi girasol… Don’t let go.”

He watched as your eyes fluttered open, revealing the shock and pain that flooded your system and smiled up at him with blood stained teeth.

“And not have your back?” You chuckled softly. “Not a chance… You’re stuck with me Gabe…”

He held you as time seemed to slow to a halt. Minutes became hours in his mind as he continued to whisper stay with me. And when Moira came running behind McCree, he couldn’t step back… He watched helplessly as the Blackwatch doctor hand glowed. And when you screamed in pain, he held your hand as a beam of purple streaked yellow entered your body, cauterizing the wound. 

He looked at Moira when you slumped unconscious to the ground. “Will she be alright?” He asked the Irish doctor, who wiped clutched her left wrist in pain as the last of the beam entered your body. 

“She will be fine once we get her back to the base. I can examine her fully there…” Moira told him as the rest of the medical personal came running down the path. “Now step back Gabriel…”

He started to object when McCree and Genji touched his shoulders. 

“Listen to the doc Gabe…” McCree told him as the medical team placed you onto the board. Your hand fell to the side of it limply as they ran you up the hill, Moira alongside as she commanded orders to the medical staff.

“Regardless of her methods, she will take care of (y/n).” Genji continued as he looked his commander. He too, knew what it was like to love another. He only prayed that Gabriel would know what it would be like to have the love returned. “We love her too.”

Gabriel watched helplessly as you disappeared before he turned to the two men. “Round up the bodies and dispose of them. Leave no trace that we were here. After that, we’ll bring the intel to Morrison and the others.”

As Genji and McCree nodded, he turned to the bandit that had cut you, his brains littered the ground as his blood soaked the dirt, mingling with yours. “Asshole tried to take you from me (Y/N)” he whispered as he crouched alongside the dead man’s body. He put a hand over the man’s chest and watched as wisps of black smoke erupted from it, and healed the minor injuries on himself, leaving behind what seemed to be mummified remains And when he looked up at the deep blue sky, his eyes flashed red as the power Moira had enhanced in him surged.

No one will take the woman I love. And live.


	8. The Heart of a Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart of a Wraith  
Game/Movie/Book: Overwatch  
Pairing: Reaper x Reader  
Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Overwatch team, or the Overwatch game. I just wanted to write a Reaper/Reader pairing. My thoughts are my own, and the character of the Reader is my only creation. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the Kudos! And special thanks to my soulsistah, Kat and my best guy Joey for this. Thank you all so much for allowing me to write again. This chapter is full of Smut. Like so much. And I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so much.

Chapter Seven

You touched Gabriel’s cheek as you watched a single tear fall at the memory of your injury. You remembered the weeks it took to heal, and he never missed a day of coming to see you. Always with a bouquet of sunflowers and red roses. And with a smile that would always cause you to smile. You wiped the tear as you held him close, running your fingers through his gray streaked hair. 

“I almost lost you twice…” He whispered, touching your face before crushing his lips to yours. “I won’t take a chance again.”

As urgent as his kiss was, you gentled it with a simple touch of your hand on his heart. His hand covered yours, pressing your palm against the swell of his hard chest. His heartbeat was strong. 

“We’re alive Gabe,” You whispered, your eyes searching his face as you touched his face with your other hand. “Right here. Right now. We are alive. No one… No one can come between us. Not Talon. Not Overwatch. No one.”

Gabriel rose to his feet and picked you up into his arms and without saying a word, carried you to the bedroom. 

The door seemed to open on its own, allowing no break in his stride as he walked you through the doorway. Your gasp was soft as you looked at the bedroom. 

As dark as it was, you always were the one who couldn’t stand mornings, it was dimly lit. You could see the outline of the enormous, king sized bed. Flowers decorated the nightstands, and there were books that filled the floor to ceiling bookshelves that seemed to surround the bed. 

“Oh, I am in love with this room.” You whispered, causing Gabriel to press his lips against the side of your head. 

“You’re adorable.” He told you, laughing when you made a face.

“No, I am not.”

“You’re right…” He waited until you looked at him in shock. “You’re beautiful.”

Your eyes grew soft at his words. And without another word spoken, you touched his face gently, bringing his lips to yours in a deep kiss.

Without taking your lips from yours, he crossed the room and slowly sat on the bed, holding you in his lap as he gentled the kiss. His hands slowly caressing your back, sliding under your bra strap to run a single finger down your spine, causing chills to follow. Your breath caught as he slipped another hand under the cup of your bra, massaging your left breast. Your head fell back in desire as his lips touched your neck. And with a clever trick of his fingers, he unsnapped your bra and threw behind him, uncaring as it landed on the doorknob as your breasts spilled into his hands. 

You gasped when he bit just under your collar bone, your hands diving into his hair as he licked the sting away. He continued to do that, rubbing himself between your legs, jeans rubbed against jeans as he hardened, and you became wet. Little gasps of pleasure came from your throat as he pressed himself hard against you. His eyes met yours as desire coursed through both of you. 

He stood up with you on in his arms and turned until you were parallel with the bed and smiled as he let you drop. 

“Oof!” You said as your back connected with the bed and bounced. 

Gabriel’s eyes flashed in desire as your breasts bounced with you. He ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

You watched as Gabriel knelt in front of you and ran his hands up your jean covered legs. “Whatcha you doin?”

Gabriel’s eyes were hot with desire. “I’m going to undress you…” He whispered as his hands got to the button of your jeans. His fingers made quick work of the button and as he drew down the zipper, the sound it made was almost erotic. “Lift your hips.” He commanded.

You did so, allowing him to take off your jeans and throw them into the corner of the room before he put your legs on either side of his torso. And when he grinned, your rose a single eyebrow.

“What?” You asked, your heart pounding at the anticipation. 

“Commando huh?” He asked, running his finger on the inside of your thigh, mere inches from your already wet lips. He purred as you shuddered in desire at his touch, and your body jerked when he ran that same finger down the slit of your lips.

You blushed at his chuckle and watched as he leaned forward to kiss those lips. And lick you with a single flick of his tongue.

“God, I love it when you blush…” He whispered as he got to his feet, his eyes on your naked body as he began to undress.

Your eyes widened then blurred in desire as you saw him remove his pants before giggling when he cursed when they got caught on his feet. When he stood up, you purred at the sight of him. 

The last eight years had honed his body into a weapon. You beckoned him with a finger and when he walked over to you grinning. And when he stopped at the edge of the bed, you pressed your lips just under his belly button. You heard him curse as his hands buried themselves in your hair, whispering your name as he felt your tongue taste his skin. His body jerked as your tongue went lower and he cursed softly when he felt the tip of your tongue flick the head of him.

“You do that (Y/N), and I won’t last long.” He warned you as you licked him again. “God…”

And when you took the head of him in your mouth, his head flew back as his hands fisted in your hair. With each suck, he twitched. With each flick of your tongue, he jerked, until finally he had to pull away from your mouth with a weak chuckle. 

“Awe.” You pouted as he caught his breath, your eyes heavy with the knowledge that you could bring him to his knees. You crooked your finger at him as you laid back against the bed and opened your arms to him. And when he grinned, you opened him into your arms as he laid his body on top of yours. 

You whispered each other’s names as he ran his hands up your sides, over your arms to interlink his fingers with yours. You smiled at each other as your felt each other’s heat warm you both. 

“Hi,” You whispered as he looked down at you, his eyes searching your face. He smiled back, rubbing the pad of this thumbs against the sides of your hands. And when his mouth met yours, you both felt like you were home.

Gabriel’s heart thundered in his chest as his lips caressed yours. His hands squeezed yours before sliding from your grip, his fingertips running over the callous on your palms and down your arms, enjoying the thundering beat of your heart in the inside of your wrists. He heard you whisper his name and he whispered yours in return before he pulled his lips from yours to press them against the sweetness of your neck. 

Your breath shuddered out as you felt his lips against your skin, moaning as you felt his teeth graze your neck. You hissed in pleasure when you felt him bite you gently, only to gasp when you felt his tongue lick away the sting. Gabriel purred at the sound of your gasp when he bit you again. 

As he nibbled on your neck, his right hand caressed the side of your body before he cupped your breasts in his hands. He squeezed them gently as he nibbled on your neck before nibbling your chin as his fingertips tweaked your nipples. And when your back arched at the sensation, he took advantage of your position and took one of your nipples into his mouth. You gasped, your eyes flying open at that feeling. His teeth ran over the hardened tip, biting gently enough for you to jerk in desire, your legs spreading slightly enough for him to slip his hands between them.

His fingers gently spread your lips as he pleasured you with his tongue. And when he inserted his finger, you moaned his name and grasped at his shoulders. Your eyes fluttered closed as he pleasured you with his fingers and mouth. Your mouth trembled as he curled his finger inside you, touching the spot that drove you mad. 

Your body jolted as his thumb pressed against your clit, rubbing it as he inserted another finger. And when he licked your nipple once… Twice… He bit you gently as you came.

Your scream of pleasure filled the room and caused him to grin as your body succumbed to the desire that had been building inside you. As your nails dug into his shoulders, Gabriel held you as you road the wave of your body’s desire. 

“Again.” He said as he inserted another finger and began to pleasure you, this time watching your face as shock and pleasure filled it. “I got you baby… Hold on to me baby… Don’t let go.” 

He kissed you deeply as his fingers brought back to the peak of desire and he swallowed your scream of pleasure as he pushed you over the edge of it again. 

Your body trembled at the strength of your orgasm, your body jerked and twitched as he continued to kiss you mindless. And when his mouth left yours, you whispered.

“I want you inside me Gabriel…”

Gabriel chuckled as he throbbed against the inside of your thigh. “Believe me baby, I want to be inside you… Just not yet… I want to watch you fly again.”

You moaned his name as he scooted down between your legs and licked at your juices. His arms curled around your hips as he brought you closer to his mouth. With each flick of his tongue, you moaned. You whispered his name as he spread your wet lips with his fingers, your hands digging into the blanket to give yourself an anchor against the pleasure filled assault on your body. 

You wanted it… And needed more.

And when he gave it to you with the plunge of his tongue inside you, your back arched as you came again. And again. 

Gabriel moaned as he tasted your pleasure. He wanted more. So much more, but he wanted to be inside you. Needed to be inside you.

He rose to his feet, pulling your still twitching body to the edge of the bed. “(Y/N)… Look at me…” He said as your eyes fluttered closed at the feel of him pressed against you. He trembled at the wet heat against the length of him. He wanted to just plunge himself inside you. To ravage you. To make you his… “Look at me.”

When your eyes opened, he leaned forward, the length of him pressed against you. Hot length against wet heat. You both moaned at the feeling. Gabriel took your hair in his hands, rubbing the length of him against you. “Yes or no baby… Right now… Yes or no.”

He was trembling in your arms.

You smiled as you pulled his face to yours. “It was always yes,” You whispered to him and kissed him deeply.

Lips trembled as bodies touched. Hard met soft as hands caressed. And when he entered you, as smooth as hot silk, named were whispered as he began to move in and out of you.

Sensation after sensation filled you both as you clutched at each other. He was finally connected to you. Physically. Your hearts, once so steady, beat as one as you pleasured each other.

Whispers turned to gasps. Gasps turned to moans. And moans turned into cries of desire as it peaked.

Gabriel’s hands left your hair to clutch your lips as he moaned your name. You were so wet, yet so perfect for him. You gripped him like a hand, milking the length of him with each thrust. It drove him wild. He buried his face into your neck as he listened to your soft cries.

He wanted to watch you climb… And to fall with him.

“Look at me.” He whispered as he pulled away from your neck to look down at your pleasure flushed face. 

He quickened his pace as he looked over at your hand as it clutched the blankets, causing your knuckles to become white from strain. He growled deep in his throat when you didn’t look at him.

“Damn it (Y/N). Look. At. Me!” He ordered, sweat dripping his from temples from the strain of not allowing himself to finish without you.

Your eyes fluttered open, blurred by desire from the world he had created from the two of you. One of his hands left your hip to interlink his fingers with yours and held it above your head. 

“I love you.” He whispered, his breath shaky as he continued to thrust. “I love you!”

“I love you.” You told him, your voice weak from the pleasure that was climbing. Your body carved it. “Gabe… please…”

“Not yet…” He whispered as his thrusts became almost desperate. “Say my name… Tell me who I am!”

Your hand trembled as you touched his damn face. “Gabriel… Gabriel Reyes…” you whispered as you wrapped your legs around his waist to meet his thrusts. “Who… Oh god… Who am I…?”

“(Y/N)… You’re mine. Always and forever. No one else matters. No one else exist. We are each others. We are one.” He groaned as he laid his forehead against yours.

Your eyes closed in pleasure climbed to that peak. And when you both fell, your hand gripped Gabriel’s and the other clutched his shoulder. Your nails dug into skin. 

“Gabriel!” You cried his name out in pleasure as it erupted through you, causing Gabriel to groan as he came with you.

Jet after jet of hot come filled you as your arms encircled each other bodies. Gabriel’s body twitched and jerked at the strength of his own orgasm, his arms trembling as he held you close to him.

His breath shuddered out as he collapsed on top of you, blanketing your body with his. He opened his eyes to look down at your smiling flushed face.

“I love you so goddamn much.” He whispered as he laid his lips against your damp forehead.

You laughed weakly. “I love you…” You whispered as the tears began to fall. “I love you so damn much Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled before he kissed the tears away before kissing you deeply.

“No matter what… I’m here. I am with you. You are with me.” He whispered against your lips. “Inside these walls, I am utterly yours. Always and forever. You complete me (Y/N), and I complete you. No one will take us apart.”

Your hand touched his face. “That a marriage proposal Reyes?” You asked, smiling gently at him.

Gabriel kissed your fingertips. “And if it was?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at you as he played with the hair that was spread across the blanket.

He looked so serious, you thought. “Well…. The last time I got one from you, you died the next day.”

“Shut up…” He told you as he tickled you, causing the room to be filled with your laughter. “Is it a yes or no (Your last name)?”

You chuckled as you ran a hand down his neck and allowed it to rest on his heart. Your eyes met his. “You can’t spell Reyes… without Yes.”

After Gabriel kissed you brainless by your answer, you laughed when he picked you up off the bed and spun around with you in his arms. 

“I love you.” You whispered down to him as he held you close.

“And in five years?” He asked, looking up at you.

You smiled down at him. “I’ll still love you.”

“And in ten?”

“I’ll love someone else.”

Gabriel pulled back; his face full of shock as he looked at your smile. “I’m sorry, and who would be that be… So, I can kill them later.”

You kissed him. So gently he trembled in your arms. “I hope in ten years, I’ll get to love our child.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened before softening at the thought of having children with you. “You remember how old I am right?”

“A… hundred and sixty years old?” You joked, causing him to tackle you to the bed and tickle you.

“Brat.” He whispered as he hardened against your thigh, causing you to gasp in wonder. And when he entered you in a smooth thrust, your eyes widened in wonder. He chuckled at your face. “Guess this old man has to teach you a couple tricks… As we practice makin babies.”

You grinned at him. “Can’t wait to learn em.”

Later, much, much later, you lay under the blankets in Gabriel’s arms as you both drifted to sleep. You smiled as you lay on his chest, his heartbeat lulling you to sleep. You whispered his name as you felt his lips against your temple.

“Go to sleep baby… I got you.”

As your eyes drifted closed, you heard him whisper again.

“Te amo mi girasol…”

And with those words, you both fell asleep. Finally home.


	9. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer time

Hey everyone! So, you've noticed that I havent put up the next chapter yet! I am so sorry! With school and my job, along with having this flu thats going around, I have absolutely no time to write! I'll get the next chapter hopefully this weekend! 

You are all awesome!


End file.
